


These Four Walls

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Caught, Embarrassment, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Submissive Harry, Submissive Louis, Virgin Harry, Virgin Louis, драма, первый раз, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Луи неуверенны насчет своей ориентации, поэтому они решили испробовать все друг на друге. Без обязательств. Однако...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Four Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461847) by [TheIfInLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife). 



Луи встретил Гарри на ориентационном курсе для первокурсников в первый день. Он появился перед дверью Луи, плача, как потерянный щеночек.

— Это 306? — всхлипнул он, крепко прижимая к себе свой рюкзак.

— Да, ты Гарри Стайлс? — спросил Луи, ощущая желание обнять плачущего парня.

— Ага, — выдохнул тот, плетясь в комнату и бросая свой рюкзак и остальные вещи. — Так ты мой сосед?

— Луи Томлинсон к твоим услугам, — шатен приветливо улыбнулся. Он сдерживал порыв, чтобы не ударить себя, потому что он звучал довольно жалко рядом со своим новым горячим соседом. — Тебе нужна помощь или что-нибудь еще?

— Неа, теперь все в порядке, родители ушли. Эти глупые слезы были из-за них, — сказал Гарри, посмеиваясь над самим собой.

— Эй, это не глупо плакать, когда твои родители уехали, оставив тебя в колледже. Если бы ты пришел на тридцать минут раньше, ты бы увидел мою истерику, — сказал он смотря на то, как губы Гарри растягиваются в широкой улыбке. У него есть гребанные ямочки! Разве этот парень может быть более очаровательным?

— Могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты мне нравишься.

***

Гарри был прав. Они оба сразу нашли общий язык. В одну секунду они были незнакомцами, а в другую — уже лучшие друзья. Луи всегда говорили, что лучшие друзья появляются в колледже; он никогда в это не верил, пока не встретил Гарри. Теперь он мог точно сказать, что они друзья на всю жизнь.

Также они подружились с еще несколькими парнями, Найлом и Зейном, соседями, которые жили на первом этаже, и Лиамом, курицей-наседкой, который ездил домой каждые свободные выходные, так как очень скучал. Все пятеро были неразлучными, но особая связь была у Луи и Гарри. Они все делали вместе.

Они сходили на студенческую ярмарку в первый день, присоединились к братству Delta Chi Alpha и даже вместе подали заявки на работу в кафе, заставляя остальных присоединиться, так что они все работали в одном кафе. Все это время было прекрасным, но самая любимая часть Луи их дружеских отношений с его соседом была, когда ночью они откладывали все книги, оставляя себе только две, и рассказывали о себе, узнавая все больше и больше, каждые неловкие моменты, самые старые истории. Иногда они говорили о довольно странных вещах, но в основном, они разговаривали о личном.

— Не то чтобы я ненавижу его, — сказал Луи Гарри в очередную ночь. — Просто. Дэниел не мой отец, а моя мать прошла через многое, так что я убью его, если он хоть пальцем тронет ее.

— Нет, я понимаю. У меня было такое же чувство по отношению к Робину, — успокоил его Гарри.

Это было любимым качеством, которое Луи любил в Гарри. Он никогда не судил его, не имея значения, о чем они говорили. Томлинсон никогда не признавался кому-нибудь, что на самом деле думает о Даниеле, но Гарри принял это. Он заставляет Луи чувствовать себя лучше. И в тот момент Луи захотел рассказать о том, что тревожит его сердце. У него были... чувства, чувства к парням. Те чувства, которые он, по идее, должен чувствовать к девушкам. Он не мог признаться, что он парень на букву «г», пока он точно не будет уверен в этом. Но Yahoo Answers сказали, что, чтобы быть точно в этом уверенным, нужно испытать это с кем-то. И он сделает это, если кто-нибудь согласиться идти в этом направлении вместе с ним. Это несправедливо, когда девушка может заниматься сексом с другой девушкой и это будет лишь экспериментом, но если это будут два парня, это будет похожим на тест на мужественность.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Гарри, глядя на него своими зелеными глазами со всей искренностью в мире.

— Просто... — Луи тяжело сглотнул, он не был готов к этому разговору. Этот разговор может скрепить их отношения или разорвать их. Или Гарри спокойно отнесется к любви Луи к мужчинам, или будет в шоке из-за того, что его сосед гомосексуалист. А Луи не был готов потерять Гарри. — Взволнован из-за промежуточных выборов.

— Не беспокойся, — Гарри в поддержке сжал его колено, улыбаясь, показывая свои глубокие ямочки. — Ты выиграешь.

Он действительно не хочет потерять Гарри.

***

Как только Луи позволил себе думать о парнях, он не мог выкинуть мысли о них из головы. Он стал одержим ими. Он посмотрел информацию, как правильно вымыть себя перед тем, как лечь под кого-то; он посмотрел информацию, как доставить удовольствие парню, если он будет сверху. Он узнал, что простата у мужчин идентична точке G у женщин; от подобных мыслей по позвоночнику Луи бегали мурашки. Томлинсон даже попытался вставить в себя пальцы, но у него не было лубриканта, поэтому он плюнул на это, и хорошо, потому что через две минуты, после попытки растянуть себя, вернулся Гарри. Луи решил, что его эксперимент был слишком рискованным, потому что Стайлс мог зайти в комнату с учебы в любую минуту, поэтому ему нужен кто-то, с кем он мог бы попробовать все, чего желает его душа. Но проблема была в том, что у Луи не было знакомых геев в колледже, здесь не было даже ни одного клуба по защите ЛГБТ-общества, так что он был в жопе. А это не то, чего ему хотелось.

Это была неделя перед Адской Неделей¹, когда Луи понял, что он больше не может терпеть. Он никогда не страдал в одиночестве. Если что-то было не так, парень обычно жаловался кому-то о своей проблеме, пока она не закончится. В этом случае все было по-другому. Но, тем не менее, он устал держать это внутри. Луи хотел с кем-то поделиться. И этим «кем-то» стал его сосед Гарри.

— Привет, Гарри, — неуверенно начал Луи, и они оба отложили свои книги. Парни были измучены, так как близилось три часа ночи, но это было как раз их время для разговоров. И если все будет плохо, Луи смело обвинит недостаток сна за внезапное (ну, если подсчитать, то с тринадцати лет) притяжение к своему полу.

— Мм? — Гарри уже лежал на своей верхней кровати, смотря вниз, на него. Несколько минут Луи просто смотрел на него, на то, как поднималась и опускалась от дыхания его грудь. Парень надеялся, что это не их последний разговор.

— Я... ох, я кое-что скрывал от тебя. И я пытался избавиться от этого, поверь мне, действительно пытался, но не смог. И мне кажется, я умру, если буду дольше скрывать это, — его голос и руки дрожали, его желудок скрутился от переживаний, особенно, когда Гарри резко сел, серьезно на него глядя.

— Что случилось, Лу? — парень выглядел обеспокоенным, и это справедливо. Черт побери Луи и его драматичную паузу.

— Я думаю... — начал Томлинсон и остановился, обдумывая, как правильно сказать. Он не будет использовать слово на букву «г», просто не будет. — Я думаю, что хотел бы повеселиться... с парнями.

— Эм, не мог бы ты прояснить? — Гарри выглядел ошеломленным и, возможно, счастливым?

— Хочу пройтись вокруг магазина. Ну, знаешь, попробовать пройтись по другой стороне улицы. Может, попробовать вместо обычного питчера, вкус радуги и тому подобное.

— Луи, я действительно не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь.

— Я хочу почувствовать, что значит быть... с парнем, — сердце Луи билось опасно быстро.

— Ты имеешь в виду...

— Да, Гарри! Черт побери, ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал тебе это? — раздраженно воскликнул Луи и вскинул руки верх, потому что это был драматический момент.

— Извини, — ответил Гарри тихим голосом, прерывая зрительный контакт, из-за чего Луи захотел врезать ему. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что правильно понял тебя перед тем... перед тем, как сказать тебе, что хочу почувствовать то же самое.

— Пардон? — Луи должно быть послышалось.

— Я хочу почувствовать то же самое, — в этот момент Гарри поднял голову и уставился шатену в глаза.

— Ты хочешь почувствовать то же самое насчет чего? — нет, этого не должно было случиться. Луи спал? Может, он уснул, пока решал уравнение (хотя, кто, черт возьми, делает уравнения в Бродвее? Никто) и это все было красивым сном? Нет никаких шансов, что его безумно горячий сосед, возможно, хочет парней тоже. Подобные вещи нереальны.

— Я тоже хочу почувствовать, что значит быть с парнем. Ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал тебе это, Луи? — издевался над ним Гарри, и через пару секунд, они оба уже смеялись. Когда они остановились, серьезность ситуации накрыла их.

— Так, эм, что ты собираешься с этим делать? — сейчас Луи чувствовал себя храбрее.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри казался таким невинным, как маленький олененок. Луи посмеялся, потому что Гарри действительно был, как олененок, который только-только начал учиться ходить, спотыкаясь повсюду, глядя на все широко распахнутыми очаровательными глазами. — Что смешного?

— Ничего, я просто устал, мои глаза слипаются, — Луи покачал головою, возвращаясь к разговору. Если им обоим любопытно, так почему же не попробовать это? — Я думаю, мы должны изучить все досконально. С друг другом.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри, скрещивая свои руки. — Ты собираешься заняться тем, в чем не уверен. Нам нужно откинуть все сейчас и не ходить вокруг да около, а откровенно поговорить.

— Но я не знаю никакого Фрэнка².

— Луи... — предостерегающе начал Гарри.

— Ладно, ладно, — он поднял свои руки, сдаваясь. — У меня есть предложение для тебя.

— Слушаю.

— Ты хочешь знать, какого это быть с парнем. Я хочу этого тоже... Говорят, что пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Так что мы могли бы, ну, я даже не знаю, попробовать всякие штучки вместе? Я имею в виду сексуальные штучки. На друг друге. Ну, знаешь, еще говорят, что студенческое время — это время экспериментов, так что мы могли бы поэкспериментировать друг на друге... если ты хочешь.

— Так что ты хочешь стать трахающимися друзьями?

— Нет, — Луи съежился. Он не хотел слышать это, потому что это звучало так унижающее и оскорбительно. — Больше, чем друзья с привилегиями.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Гарри после долгой паузы. — Я не знаю. Я беспокоюсь за финал этого, плюс, скоро Рождество и тому подобное. Это не то, чтобы я этого не хочу этого, просто...

— Ладно, я понял. Я переживаю о конце подобных отношений тоже. Как насчет того, чтобы немного подумать? Мы сможем поговорить об этом, когда приедем в следующем семестре.

— Звучит хорошо. Эй, как ты думаешь, Найл будет рад, если я подарю ему Нутеллу на Рождество, потому что, честно говоря, у меня нет идей.

Оставшуюся часть семестра никто не говорит об этом. Он пошел с Гарри по магазинам, чтобы тот купил альбом и карандаши для Зейна, подарочную карту в Старбакс для Лиама и большую банку Нутеллы для Найла на Рождество.

Как позже понял Луи, название «Адская Неделя» полностью соответствовала своему названию. Сначала он просто подумал, что студенты преувеличивают, пока не столкнулся с этим лично. Он провел почти целую неделю в одних и тех же трениках и толстовке. Если его не было в библиотеке, значит он учился в своей комнате или в комнате Зейна и Найла, или у Лиама (очень редко, так как у него сумасшедший сосед). Время от времени, ему приходилось ходить в кафе поработать или поесть. Его мозг чуть не взорвался из-за напряжения и попыток подтянуть оценки.

С тех пор, как они встретились, впервые Гарри мало проводил с ним время. Он очень переживал из-за семестровых оценок. Луи был уверен, что тот скоро переедет в офис профессора, настолько часто он бегал к нему, чтобы узнать о баллах.

И прежде, чем он успел спросить Стайлса об этом, Гарри уехал на вокзал, купил билет на поезд в Чешир и уехал. В это же время Луи мыл машину, чтобы его мать не убила его, когда она увидит в каком она состоянии. Когда Луи уже ехал домой, он позвонил Гарри, чтобы тот отвлек его от ненужных мыслей. Ему определенно стало лучше, когда он услышал его голос.

— Уже скучаешь по мне, Лу? — спросил он восторженно. На заднем плане звучали незнакомые голоса женщин — должно быть он уже дома.

— Ты знаешь это, Хазза, — Томлинсон улыбнулся в трубку, переезжая на другую полосу дороги.

— Подожди, ты сейчас едешь в машине?

— Эм...

— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, я не позволю, чтобы ты разбился. Повесь трубку сейчас же, — потребовал Гарри. Луи представил, как тот топнул ногой с милым недовольным выражением лица, которому он никогда не мог отказать.

— Но, Гарри, — жаловался Томмо, — я очень устал, поэтому мне нужен тот, кто будет меня постоянно отвлекать, чтобы я не уснул.

— Ладно, но хотя бы поставь на громкую связь и положи телефон возле себя.

— Да, мамочка, — Луи закатил глаза, нежно улыбаясь.

Они общались половину дороги к дому Луи. В конце концов, Гарри не выдержал и уснул во время их разговора, и хотя Луи никому никогда не признается в этом, но он действительно наслаждался прелестными сопящими звуками, которые издавал Гарри пока спал.

Томлинсон не понимал, насколько он скучал по дому, пока не зашел в дом и увидел близнецов. Они очень выросли с тех пор, как он последний раз видел их. У Джей и Дэниела было все по прежнему, но Луи все еще переживал.

Ему казалось, что дни тянулись вечность. Сначала он очень скучал по семье, но теперь, когда наверстал упущенное за пять дней, он скучает по Гарри и парням. Шатен не мог дождаться, когда приедет обратно. Также Луи волновало, что думает Гарри о его предложении. В голове иногда проскальзывает мысль, что Гарри не хочет этого, но он слишком добрый, чтобы сказать об этом. Также его волновал конец этой истории. Луи представлял стресс, который появится, если они начнут с Гарри заниматься сексом. Не то, чтобы секс с Гарри будет напряженным, нет, просто Томлинсон будет слишком волноваться, пытаясь выяснить, что ему больше всего нравится, и это будет проблематично. Они об этом еще не говорили, и Луи поклялся себе, что спросит об этом у Гарри после Нового года.

Он отлично отпраздновал свой девятнадцатый День Рождения. Джей подарила ему новый IPhone, так как у прежнего безвозвратно был разбит экран. Также ему подарили подарочные карты в кафе, которое недалеко находится от кампуса. Близняшки нарисовали его (включая его большую попу); Физзи подарила ему ваунчер и предупредила, что будет выполнять только одно желание. Лотти подарила открытку с маленьким блокнотиком и сказала, что для него есть еще один подарок, который она отдаст ночью. Но лучший момент был, когда Гарри позвонил ему. Он ответил на звонок, Стайлс спел ему песенку «Happy Birthday» и начал рассказывать ему о том, как ему повезло с таким хорошим соседом, как Луи. Томлинсон будет это отрицать до самой смерти, но, может быть, он чуть-чуть прослезился.

Луи уже собрался ложиться спать, когда Лотти постучала в дверь его комнаты.

— Разве ты не должна быть в кроватке? Скоро придет Санта.

— Я тебя умоляю, — издевательски ухмыльнулась его сестра, заходя в темную комнату и садясь на краешек кровати. — Вот подарок, который я сделала для тебя.

Луи сел на кровать и взял браслет. Он осматривал бусинки, нахмурившись. Она сделала для него радужный браслет.

— Что это?

— Это браслет.

— Я вижу это. Но, я имею в виду, ты знаешь, что значит радуга?

— Конечно, я знаю, что это значит, я не из древнего века, — она убрала светлые волосы за ухо, улыбаясь ему.

— Лотти, это конечно мило, но я не...

— Хорошо, Луи, тогда давай я его выброшу, — сказала она с серьезным выражением лица. — Я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь. Может быть я и младше, но это не значит, что я тупая. Сначала были только подозрения, но с тех пор, как ты уехал в колледж, ты постоянно говоришь о парне Гарри. И за все то время, что вы разговаривали по телефону, с твоих губ не сходила улыбка до ушей.

— Лотти, я не знаю, что сказать, — он уставился на браслет, будто тот прожжет ему руку.

— Все в порядке, — сказала она. — Прими браслет и помни, что я приму тебя любым. С Днем Рождения, большой брат.

Перед сном Луи плакал, держась за глупый радужный браслет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Адская Неделя¹ (в оригинале Dead Week) — это сленг, который не переводиться дословно. Он значит «неделя перед экзаменами». Знаете, это реально адская неделя, отличное название! 
> 
> Фрэнк² (шуточка Луи) — Гарри сказал, что им нужно откровенно поговорить. В английском «откровенно» будет «frank», но также есть такое имя, так что Луи решил шуткануть в такой серьезный момент.


	2. 1.2

Они хорошо отпраздновали Рождество. Семья Томлинсонов села вокруг подарков, открывая каждый по очереди, восторгаясь ими. Он думал, что отношения с Лотти ухудшатся после того дня, но все было в порядке. Тогда, что это было? Луи решил не зацикливаться на этом, ведь все-таки было Рождество, время веселья и все такое.

Все парни пожелали ему хорошего Рождества; это и напомнило ему, как сильно он скучает по ним. Он действительно ненавидит быть вдалеке от Гарри. Они звонят друг другу каждый день, и, может быть это жалко, но Луи наслаждается улыбкой Гарри (даже если он не видит его, Томмо знает, когда тот улыбается). Если это то, что делает его жалким, тогда Гарри был столь же убогим, как и он сам. У него никогда не было такого хорошего друга, как Гарри.

Новый год был чертовски сумасшедшим. Он зависал вместе со Стэном и несколькими его бывшими одноклассниками со старшей школы, и они вдребезги напились. Люди разговаривали о своих половинках в колледже, а Стэн затеял какую-то нехорошую игру на вечеринке. Луи не имел понятия, что за дерьмо он пил половину времени, что он провел здесь (и это было очень непредусмотрительно, потому что он был чертовски пьяным), но это сделало его неконтролируемым. Он даже поболтал с каким-то горячим парнем. Конечно, он не был очень любезным, ведь Луи постоянно называл его «Гарри», так что тот быстро ушел от него.

До того, как люди начали расходиться, в глазах Луи начало двоиться. В комнате было очень жарко, и не в хорошем смысле. Он должен найти Стэна и пойти в тихое место поспать. Его вырвет, если он скоро не пойдет спать.

С запозданием, Луи понял, что в кармане вибрирует телефон. После того, как он вытащил его с кармана, упустил его раза три на пол, он наконец увидел пропущенный вызов. Хазза. Конечно, Гарри должен был позвонить ему в полночь. С трудом, но он смог набрать его номер и перезвонить.

— Ты, — сказал он, как только Стайлс взял трубку.

— Луи! Счастливого Нового года! Я надеюсь…

— С Рождеством, счастливой Хануки и все такое.

— Ты пьян, — с дразнящим смешком констатировал факт Гарри.

— Да-а, сэр, кажется, так и есть, — мир перестал вращаться в его глазах, как только он услышал хриплый голос. Ладно, не до конца. — А ты, мой красавчик-сосед, трезвый. Отстой.

— Ну, знаешь ли, некоторым из нас нужно вставать завтра утром.

— Тогда, если тебе завтра нужно рано вставать, почему ты со мной разговариваешь? — Луи споткнулся о свою же ногу, когда пытался пойти наверх, из-за чего чуть не упал. Но, слава Господу, он смог удержаться перед тем, как заработать себе повреждения.

— Ты в порядке? Был такой звук, будто ты упал или что-то вроде этого.

Если бы Луи не был настолько пьян, он бы смутился от обеспокоенности, что звучала в голосе Гарри. Вместо этого, Томлинсон решил прикинуться дурачком.

— Я упаду только перед тобой на колени, мой дорогой олененок.

Когда Луи услышал, как Гарри пытался ловить воздух, его пьяная дымка немного исчезла, а сердце заколотилось быстрее.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Слушай, мне нужно идти, так как я уже говорил, что мне нужно вставать рано. Просто… постарайся ничего не натворить, хорошо? Я позвоню тебе завтра, чтобы убедиться, что ты все еще живой.

— Не оставляй меня!

Стайлс положил трубку, и Луи боролся с самим собой, чтобы не перезвонить опять. Он действительно наслаждался их разговором.

Томлинсон понял, что он находится в ванной, но сейчас он слишком пьян, чтобы искать спальню. Так что ванны будет достаточно.

***

Гарри не перезвонил, он написал. Кроме того, такие вещи, как «пьяное признание в любви» не случились, за что Луи был благодарен, потому что один Бог знает, что творилось у него в голове в ту ночь. Естественно, он не был влюблен в Гарри. Нет, этого просто не может быть. Боже, он был так глуп.

Остальная часть каникул пробежала очень быстро. Он был немного взволновал, так как скоро снова увидит друзей, но Луи совсем не нравилось вставать в восемь утра, даже на самый легкий урок факультета драмы, костюмирование. Через пару дней после Нового года Найл написал ему, что он привезет Ирландскую водку, которую дал ему его брат. Лиам предложил им пойти на боулинг в первые выходные учебного семестра, а это значит, что он не уедет домой, а останется с ними. Зейн нарисовал им наброски на которых был изображен каждый из них. Но Гарри ничего не планировал, но Луи все равно не мог дождаться встречи с ним.

Перед тем днем, как вернуться в кампус, они договорились приехать на один день раньше, чтобы они смогли поделиться своими впечатлениями и просто поговорить. Это было весело.

Луи попробовал пару глотков водки, которую привез Найл, но не для того, чтобы напиться, а просто попробовать. И Луи должен признать, ирландцы знают толк в алкоголе. Он никогда не пил алкоголя, который был одновременно мягким и терпким. Гарри и Зейн пошли в комнату Малика и Хорана, чтобы взять некоторые вещи, которые понадобятся для них на занятиях в этом семестре, а Лиам, будучи старостой своей группы инженерии, пошел на собрание клуба инженерии.

— Барбара предложила мне встретиться сегодня, — сказал Найл перед тем, как сделать глоток из бутылки. Они оба сидели в гостиной общежития, смотря какое-то дерьмо по телевизору.

— Тогда какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — возмутился Луи. — Может, я и г…

Мать твою. Луи чуть не сказал «Может, я и гей, но Барбара чертовки сексуальная». Дерьмо. Найл смотрел прямо на него. Блять. Скажи, что-нибудь.

— От-тличная компания, но я не Барбара. Вали отсюда.

— Неа, все в порядке. Мы все договорились…

— Серьезно, Найл, иди.

Это не комната для дискуссий.

— Ладно. Поклянись, что не расстроишься, — Найл уже встал, поправляя свою рубашку и укладывая волосы.

— Дай мне свою бутылку. Я занесу ее обратно в твою комнату. Иди и произведи хорошее впечатление на эту девушку.

Комната Найла не была так далеко, всего в нескольких шагах от гостиной. Как только Луи собрался открыть дверь, он услышал громкий голос Гарри из комнаты.

— Он мне очень, очень нравится.

И, ладно, подслушивать нехорошо. Но мысль, что Гарри нравится какой-то парень, неприятно скручивала желудок.

— А ты ему нравишься? — тихий голос Зейна был едва слышен через толстую дверь, и Луи прижался ухом, стараясь все расслышать. Он должен узнать как можно больше об этом парне, чтобы Луи мог понять, чем он хуже него.

— Я не знаю. Он сбивает с толку, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я разрываюсь. Я знаю, что нам обоим будет плохо, если мы все-таки сделаем это, но я _так_ этого хочу.

Что за хрень?! Луи чувствовал себя так, будто ему изменили. Гарри сидел там, и Луи чувствовал себя дураком, так как они договорились подумать об «эксперименте», а оказывается у Гарри был еще один парень, с которым он делал это. Или мечтал сделать. Луи стукнула в голову одна безумна идея. Если еще Стайлс ничего не делал с тем парнем, он может его убрать с дороги, и тогда Гарри полностью переключится на него.

Он ушел, забыв о водке, заходя в их комнату. Он был полон решимости. Луи зашел в комнату, убрался и готовился к дискуссии с Гарри, но он хотел доказать ему, что именно с ним Стайлс должен быть, а не с каким-то другим парнем, который был уродом. Ладно, может быть парень и не был уродом, но Луи представлял его именно таким. Томлинсон был намного красивее, чем он, и определенно у него была офигенная задница.

Гарри зашел в комнату меньше, чем через час, ошеломленный тишиной и чистотой.

— Господи, Луи, ты прибрал?

— Ага, — он улыбнулся. — Я понял, что у тебя должен быть сосед, который будет соответствовать тебе.

— Ох, — все, что смог выдавить из себя Гарри. Парень неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, как будто не уверен, что делать. — Слушай, насчет того, о чем мы с тобой однажды говорили, мой ответ да.

— Ты имеешь в виду тот раз, когда я спросил тебя, вырастили ли тебя гиганты? Я знал это.

Вот блядство! Он не хотел дразнить Гарри, он хотел соблазнить его; Томлинсон еще никогда не хотел кого-то настолько сильно. В принципе, Луи никогда не пытался кого-то соблазнить, он же девственник в конце концов, но парень не думал, что это будет так сложно. Он хотел быть актером. Так что это всего-лишь практика. И если он не знал, как быть сексуальным рядом с Гарри, то как мог может быть таким перед публикой?

— Нет, придурок! — Стайлс толкнул его, и какого хрена? Когда кудрявый успел сесть на кровать возле него? Блять. От нервов, желудок Томлинсона скрутился. — Я имею в виду, ты знаешь, у нас был разговор в прошлом семестре о некоторых… вещах.

— Ты имеешь в виду Лиама и Зейна? — он сделал еще одну попытку. Это было трудно.

— Что? Нет. А что у Лиама и Зейна? Хотя, нет, не отвечай. Я хочу поговорить о нас…

— Господи, Гарри, я не очень хорош в таких вещах, так что просто скажи, — паника заполнила его, не давая сдвинуться ни на сантиметр.

— Святое дерьмо, Луи, ты такой тугодум. Я хочу быть друзьями с привилегиями. Иисусе, ты так все усложняешь, — выпалил Гарри, ярко краснея от гнева.

— Ты… ох, — он не знал, что сказать.

После неловкой минуты молчания, Стайлс не выдержал:

— Ты не против, если мы начнем с поцелуев? Но не так, как парочки. Потому что, очевидно, мы не пара. Я имею в виду, если ты не против, потому что если тебе неудобно, то…

Луи представлял их первых поцелуй более чувствительным. Он представлял, как Гарри бормочет что-то глупое, как они смотрят друг другу в глаза, наклоняясь и прикасаясь губами. Но нет, Луи сделает все по-другому!

Томлинсон откинул все мысли, которые ему сейчас так мешали. Губы Гарри были мягкими, несмотря на то, что они немного потрескались из-за холодной погоды. Поцелуй с ним был похож, как будто ты ожидаешь на ужин овощи, а тебе подают сладкое мороженное, будто ты получаешь даже больше крутых подарков на Рождество, чем писал в списке.

Пальцы Гарри зарылись в волосы Луи, слегка сжимая волосы на затылке. Томлинсон был не совсем уверен, что делать со своими руками; сначала они просто лежали на его коленях, затем он захотел обнять Гарри за шею, но был обеспокоен, что последнему будет неудобно, так что он просто приобнял его за плечи. У Стайлса были хорошие бицепсы, даже если его были больше. Луи чувствовал это интимное чувство, и оно ему нравилось.

Язык Луи выскользнул изо рта Гарри, скользя по податливым губам.

— М-м, — тихо простонал Стайлс. Гарри действительно простонал. Член Луи затвердел за считанные секунды. Он никогда не реагировал на кого-то настолько быстро, и Томлинсон напрягся от этой мысли. — Прости, прости, — извинился Гарри, отстраняясь, каждый сантиметр его лица пылал красным.

— Что? Почему? — Луи открыл глаза как раз вовремя, потому что Стайлс уже вставал с постели. — Да ладно, не уходи. Что случилось?

— Я был, эм… шумным. И ты посчитал это странным, — признался Гарри, кладя руки на колени.

— Нет, Боже, это было горячо. Не… Я не был… это было… Ты заставил меня затвердеть, — теперь Луи положил руки на колени, но уже из-за другой причины; он должен прикрыть последствия поцелуя.

— Ох… — глаза Гарри опустили ниже, широко распахиваясь, когда он увидел торчащую ширинку, которую Луи плохо прикрыл руками. Стайлс громко сглотнул и протянул руку.

Луи чуть не умер только от мысли, что Гарри коснется его.

— Ты не хочешь… коснутся его? — Боже, Луи, это провал. Провал. Он полный ноль в соблазнении. Томлинсон просто должен бросить актерское мастерство. Он должен бросить колледж и перейти жить в картонную коробку. Да, он будет бездомным в Донкастере.

— Пусть это будет следующим шагом, не стоит спешить, — Гарри смотрел на него (но на самом деле, он смотрел на его ширинку, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Луи). Впервые с этого неловкого момента, Луи посмотрел вниз, на промежность Гарри, чтобы узнать, отреагировал ли он вообще. Томлинсон про себя тихо ахнул, увидев выпуклость в штанах Стайлса. Они были в одной лодке.

— Ладно, — даже если Гарри и был возбужден, Луи не хотел заставлять делать его что-либо, — тогда я просто приму…

— Нет! — почти крикнул кудрявый, заставляя их подпрыгнуть на месте. — Не нужно. Не то, чтобы я не хочу… ты знаешь. Это просто… пока я не очень готов прикоснуться к нему. Но, может, мы можем попробовать что-нибудь другое, например, потереться друг о друга, пока не достигнем разрядки. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь тоже. Но, если ты не готов, ты можешь пойти в душ, а я останусь здесь и приведу себя в порядок, и мы попробуем в следующий раз. Или нет, если ты не захочешь.

— Гарри, — Луи ласково улыбнулся покрасневшему парню. Он не был уверен, кто из них двоих больше смущен. Но Стайлс определенно был милее, особенно, с его милыми ямочками. Это очень умиляло. — Конечно, я хочу этого. Кстати, это называется гриндинг.

— Ох, — на мгновение оба зависли, осознавая, чем они сейчас буду заниматься. — Так как мы это сделаем?

— Ну, — начал Луи, ощущая, как горят его щеки. Может, это было смущающее и неловко, но ему нравилось это, — один из нас должен лечь, а другой должен быть сверху и, эм, начать тереться.

— Я знаю, как это должно происходить, Луи, — покраснел Гарри. — Я имею в виду, кто будет топ?

— Ты можешь быть, если хочешь.

— Но, может быть, будет лучше, эм, если ты будешь сверху? Просто не думаю, что я смогу контролировать себя. Сейчас. Позже я может и смогу сделать это, но точно не сейчас, хорошо? — кажется, Гарри нервничал, Луи видел это.

— Да, хорошо. Вот здесь, — Томлинсон толкнул парня в плечо, и тот лег на кровать Луи. — Я могу оседлать тебя или ты раздвинешь ноги, и я лягу… — Луи даже не успел закончил предложение, как Гарри уже раздвинул ноги. Иисусе, этот парень собирается убить его. Гарри Стайлс действительно хочет уничтожить его.

— Хорошо… — тихо выдохнул Луи, подползая к Стайлсу и устраиваясь между его ног. Томлинсон медленно опустился, ощущая, как его член прижался к твердому члену Гарри. Медленно, глаза Луи открылись, и он посмотрел в глаза парня под собой. — Можно я поцелую тебя?

— Пожалуйста, — от этого тихого шепота сердце Томлинсона начало биться еще сильнее.

Он наклонился и прижался к губам Гарри. Луи даже не мог описать, что он чувствовал. Ему казалось, что он может взорваться, настолько ярко все чувствовалось. Он был сверху на горячем парне, и, более того, он был сверху Гарри. И Гарри хотел этого, Томлинсон чувствовал доказательство. Он даже не понимал, как это может быть, когда он может чувствовать одновременно возбуждение и волнение; его мысли сменяли друг друга так же быстро, как билось его сердце.

Гарри приоткрыл свой рот, и язык Луи скользнул сначала по нижней губе, а затем начал исследователь чужой рот, и это было так чертовски горячо. Луи целовался с несколькими девчонками в старшей школе, но это было ужасно. После этого, он не хотел с кем-то целоваться в засос, но Гарри… что-то заставляло в нем пылать его тело.

Его бедра начали двигаться, просто двигаться, без какого-либо давления. Гарри хныкнул и в ответ ему был высокий стон Луи, выше чем когда-либо, чего парень никогда не признает. Блять, блять, блять, они еще почти ничего не сделали, а Луи было так приятно. Он оторвался от губ Гарри, чтобы перевести дыхание. Когда он перевел взгляд вниз, на Стайлса, то увидел вожделение в зеленых глазах, и это было так прекрасно. Все связанное с Гарри было прекрасным.

— Луи, — выдохнул Гарри, кладя свои руки на его плечи.

— М-м? — его голос был все так же высоким, так как он продолжал тереться. Черт, Луи чувствовал, что у Гарри большой член, который так и хотел быть освобожденным.

— Больше. То есть, сильнее, — даже в этот момент, Стайлс был немного неуклюжим, но Томлинсону нравилось это. Член Луи дернулся от просьбы Гарри, а стук сердца отдавался гулом в ушах.

Конечно, Луи начал двигаться быстрее и сильнее, чтобы услышать реакцию Гарри.

— Да, — громко простонал он, его бедра начали двигаться навстречу, — вот так.

Томлисон поддерживал бешеный ритм, ощущая, как бедра Гарри сжимали его с каждым толчком. Впервые, Луи ничего не смог выдавить из себя, чтобы Гарри продолжать стонать, но стоило кинуть взгляд на покрасневшее лицо Стайлса, на его красные от укусов губы, и он не выдержал:

— Ты можешь, — с трудом начал Луи, — ты можешь быть громче. Все в порядке.

Казалось, Гарри покраснел из-за этого. Он заскулил, но было видно, что ему все еще неловко, так что Луи решил, что вместо того, чтобы пялиться на него, он уделит время его прекрасной бледной шее, которая была оголена. Томлинсон прижался губами к ней, не переставая двигать бедрами. Тело Гарри напряглось, когда он начал засасывать кожу, оставляя на ней метку.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Луи, щекоча дыханием ухо Гарри.

— Ага, — его дыхание было тяжелым, и шатен начал беспокоиться о том, что, может, ему нужен ингалятор. — Мне очень хорошо… Я думаю… Луи, прости, но мне кажется, что я скоро кончу.

— Все хорошо, ты можешь кончить, когда ты захочешь, малыш, — он не был уверен, что то, что он назвал Стайлса «малышом» было правильным, но то, как Гарри простонал на его прозвище, было хорошим знаком. Плюс, он ощущал себя здорово, называя так Гарри. Он вернулся к коже Стайлса, оставляя засосы, чтобы другой парень увидел, что кудрявый теперь его. От этой мысли, движения Луи становятся сильнее, и он почти оставляет укусы на бледной шее.

— О, Боже! — Гарри почти кричал, его бедра крепко прижимали мертвой хваткой Луи к себе, а лодыжки были скрещены на спине Томлинсона. — Я так близок, Лу. Пожалуйста… ты… — он сглотнул, — ты скоро кончишь?

— Да, Хаз, — и это было правдой; он был так увлечен Гарри, пытался сделать ему приятно, что сам не заметил, как он близко, и тянущие мышцы живота доказывали это.

Несколько секунд спустя, тело Гарри замерло, и парень крикнул «Луи!» на всю комнату. Это был самый горячий момент в жизни Луи, которую он видел/слышал за всю свою жизнь. И это о чем-то говорило. Он может и был девственником (ну, теперь он опытный девственник), но он видел большое количество порно (да благословит Бог душу Джейка Басса).

Это, в сочетании с тем фактом, что Гарри крикнул его имя во время оргазма, заставило Луи быстрее тереться об уже мягкий член Стайлса. Он захватил губы Гарри в плен, покусывая нижнюю и кончая. Блять, блять, блять. Это все происходит будто во сне; его тело дрожит в удовольствии, и он чувствует приятные покалывания.

После этого, они начали лениво целоваться, не двигаясь. Но, в конце концов, было неудобно с липкой спермой в штанах.

— Я собираюсь пойти в душ.

— Ладно, — слабо сказал Гарри, он был истощен. И это не должно звучать так горячо.

Луи принимал душ намного дольше, чем обычно. Он чувствовал себя странно. Ему нравилось то, что они сделали вместе с Гарри, действительно нравилось. Он бы хотел делать это хоть каждый день. Также Томлинсон хотел попробовать и другие вещи. Но с другой стороны было… грустно. Он не мог объяснить это, так что просто откинул это. Луи просто списал все на то, что он еще не прикоснулся к Гарри. Только тогда он узнает наверняка. Он не может быть уверен, что он «г», пока, по крайней мере, не коснется чужого члена.


	3. 1.3

Луи и Лиам с трудом сбежали с комнаты Пейна (его чокнутый сосед трахал свою девушку), чтобы найти место, где можно было подготовиться к тесту с общей науки. Это было очень мило.

Отношения между ними становились все сложнее. Он кое-что сделал с Гарри, плюс, он подозревает, что что-то есть между Лиамом и Зейном. У Малика и Хорана были некоторые разногласия по поводу того, что Найл привел Барбару в их комнату. Гарри и Зейн продолжали зависать друг с другом, и Бог знает, чем они занимались, только он ощущал себя лишним.

— Вспомни, что такое ПМАТ, Луи, это говорил нам доктор Крэтс. ПМАТ.

— Профаза, метафаза, анафаза и телофаза, правильно?

— Правильно. Хорошо, давай снова…

— Лиам, — начал жаловаться Луи, — мы уже зубрим это три часа, перестань, время для перерыва. Пожалуйста?

— Ладно.

Они включили фильм и смотрели его около десяти минут.

— Ты трахаешься с Гарри? — Пейн спросил это так неожиданно, что Томлинсон чуть не подавился слюной.

— Что? Почему ты это спросил?

Они никогда не говорили друг с другом на такие темы. Парни расскажут другим? Первое, что пришло Луи в голову — все отрицать. Лучший способ не врать — это просто обойти тему, заставляя думать людей, что таким способом вы все отрицаете, но на самом деле вы ничего не отрицаете, но и ничего не подтверждаете.

— Это не ответ.

Блять, Лиам.

— Ты трахаешься с Зейном?

Отвлечение. Еще один хороший способ. А, учитывая то, что Лиам похож на парня на котором это сработает, это был хороший вариант.

— Как ты узнал? — он выглядел очень удивленным; Луи обнял его.

— Лиам, я слишком хорошо общаюсь с вами. И я не слепой. Но я не думаю, что остальные заметили. Найл так увлекся Барбарой, что даже если вы потрахаетесь прямо перед ним, он не поймет.

— Не только это.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мы не просто трахаемся. Мы вместе.

— Иу, ты имеешь в виду все эти чувства и любовные штучки? — он игриво сморщил нос.

— Заткнись, намного лучше с чувствами. Осознание, что вы любите друг друга, делает секс намного лучше. Ладно, он еще не сказал мне слово на букву «Л»¹, но все еще впереди. На картине, что он подарил мне на Рождество, было нарисовано много красивых сердечек со всякими инженерными штучками и музыкальными нотами. Он сказал, что нарисовал это, потому что просто ценит меня, но я-то вижу его насквозь. Я знаю его. Но также он позволяет прийти к себе в комнату, когда мой сосед ведет себя, как конченый мудак или когда я слишком скучаю по дому; и мне нравится слушать, как он рассказывает о тупой блондинке в классе Искусства, нравится поддерживать его в таких мелочах, как, например, покраска пряди челки в блонд просто потому что он так захотел.

— Господи, так это была твоя идея? — рассмеялся Луи. Лиам молчал. Он был намного выше этого. — Я все еще не понимаю смысла картины, которую он мне подарил, наверное, Зейн хочет, чтобы я сам все понял.

— Я люблю вас обоих, ты же знаешь. Я просто не хочу увидеть, как вам потом будет больно.

— Знаешь, мне следует сказать тебе то же самое.

— Знаю.

— Так что насчет учебного пособия?

Луи думает об этом всю ночь. Как Лиам догадался? Ведь у них были только сексуальные отношения и все. Или его поведение или поведение Гарри были слишком странными? Может, они должны немного сбавить обороты.

Но, конечно же, они не остановились. Это происходило в течение всего месяца, и Гарри был настолько чертовски хорош, что Луи просто превращался в желе, когда думал о нем. Они занимались гриндингом каждую ночь, когда оставались одни, иногда даже по два раза. И время от времени, Луи просыпался от того, как Гарри неспешно терся о его бедра. Это была его любимая часть их отношений.

Но есть вещи, которые не меняются. Каждый раз после приятной ночи со Стайлсом, Томлинсон был расстроен, он даже плакал один раз в душе. Луи расстраивался, но даже не знал почему. Сначала Гарри заползал к нему в постель (или наоборот), и в это время Луи считал себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле, но затем он шел в душ и возвращался в кровать, наблюдая, как кудрявый парень засыпает, и чувствовал боль в сердце.

Прежде, чем он понял, что это, настал День Рождения Гарри. Луи разбудил его гриндингом, что было очень, очень горячо. Он мог видеть мольбу на его прекрасном сонном лице. В этом момент Луи подумал о том, выглядит ли он также, когда Стайлс будит его таким способом, но сразу же откинул это. Это был день Гарри.

Они с парнями сходили в ресторан Эпплби, а затем кушали мороженое в Баскин Роббинс. Затем была лучшая часть праздника: Луи позвонил Джемме и договорился с ней о ее приходе в кампус, чтобы удивить Гарри. Его лицо, когда он увидел сестру, было бесценно. Луи гордился собой, ему удалось сделать хороший праздник для Гарри.

В то время, когда они сидели в Эпплби, Толминсон заметил, как Лиам и Зейн кидают взгляды друг на друга, и это было довольно мило. Луи презирал подобные чувства, но, честно говоря, он хотел бы иметь того, кто также будет смотреть на него. Он жаждал этого. Но, тем не менее, никогда не признает.

В Баскин Роббинс Гарри гладил его бедро под столом, сидя неприлично близко. Все, что оставалось Луи — тихо сидеть, не шевелясь. Джемма сидела рядом с Гарри, но, слава Богу, была занята разговором с Найлом об ирландских футбольных командах. По идее, Томлинсон также должен говорить с ними об этом, но он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Чертов Гарри с его чертовой довольной ухмылкой. Он так хотел уйти!

Гарри пробормотал парням и сестре какое-то оправдание, и они пришли в общежитие. Луи хотел поговорить о том, что Стайлс делал, но ему не дали ничего сказать. Гарри толкнул его назад, из-за чего Луи упал на нижнюю койку, и кудрявый сел ему на колени, целуя шею.

— Малыш, — сглотнул Луи, — что сегодня с тобой происходит? Не то, чтобы мне не нравится это…

— На свой День Рождения, — прошептал Гарри прямо в ухо Луи, вызывая табун мурашек, — я хочу преподнести тебе подарок.

— Г-Гарри, это бессмысленно, — сказал Луи, заикаясь; его глаза закатились от удовольствия, когда Гарри начал тереться. — Ты должен получать подарки, не я.

— Просто сними свою одежду, — потребовал он, а затем смягчился, — если ты, конечно, будешь чувствовать себя удобно. Я не хочу давить на тебя.

— Ты можешь тоже раздеться? — нервно спросил шатен. Не то, чтобы он не хочет делать то, что задумал Гарри. Просто он всегда немного стеснялся своего тела и не хочет быть голым, если Стайлс будет в одежде. Ему нужно, чтобы они были в одинаковом положении.

— Да, конечно, — он слез с колен Луи, сразу же раздеваясь. Нагота — второе имя Гарри, это Томлинсон понял на второй неделе соседства со Стайлсом. Но, конечно же, Луи даже не позволял смотреть на него, он считал это мерзким — тайком пялиться на голого человека.

В комнате были слышны лишь расстегивающиеся молнии и кнопки. Они были оба голыми. Луи на самом деле стоял голым вместе с другим человеком, с Гарри. Томлинсон выглядел довольно взволнованным.

— Так, эм, что ты задумал? — спросил Луи, садясь на кровать и пытаясь не обращаться внимания на член Гарри, который находился неприлично близко к его лицу. Как оказалось, Томлинсон был прав: у Стайлса восемь дюймов². Еще один повод комплексовать по поводу своего тела. Его собственный член едва достиг шести дюймов³.

— Я хочу подрочить тебе, — Гарри сел рядом с Луи, поглаживая его голое бедро.

— Гарри, — с трудом выговорил Томлинсон — горло нещадно сдавило.

— Эй, что случилось? Мне не нужно это делать в ответ, — уже мягче настаивал Стайлс, убирая руку с чужого бедра. Горло Луи сдавило еще больше, и он узнал это чувство, оно всегда появлялось после проведенной ночи с Гарри.

— Я, — прохрипел шатен, понимая, что нужно ответить, — не сексуальный.

— Милый, — это был первый раз, когда Гарри его так назвал, что заставило Луи почти растаять. В этот момент Стайлс заметил, что его сосед прикрывает свой член руками, — ты самый горячий парень, которого я когда-либо встречал, честно. Твое тело настолько чертовски красивое, что меня кидает в дрожь. И… — Гарри положил руку на руки Луи, — если дело в размере, то позволь мне сказать, меня это не ебет, будь у тебя даже два дюйма⁴, я хочу сделать это, потому что это произойдет с тобой.

— Ты клянешься, что не будешь смеяться или, например, не расскажешь другим? — Луи никогда не казалось, что у него маленький член до встречи с Гарри, но, по сравнению с ним, его член просто микроскопический.

— Луи, ты же знаешь, что я никогда не сделаю этого, — Стайлс поцеловал его так, что это получилось более интимным чем то, что они когда-либо делали. Даже более интимным, чем факт, что они обнаженные. Но это было лекарством для неуверенности Луи. — Давай просто ляжем. Если ты хочешь.

Они легли возле друг друга, и Томлинсон думал о том, что неужели все друзья с привилегиями так слажено ладят? Чувствуют ли они себя так комфортно, когда занимаются сексом? Поддерживают ли они зрительный контакт? Сделали ли они что-нибудь не так? Возможно. Но ему нравится то, что они делают.

— Могу я прикоснуться к тебе? — почти прошептал Гарри. Луи сглотнул, но согласно кивнул.

И момент, когда большая рука накрыла член Луи, был самым прекрасным в его жизни.

— Ха, — выдохнул Томлинсон, крепко сжимая руки. Он сильно покраснел, потому что это сильно отличалось от гриндинга со Стайлсом. Гарри пристально смотрел на него. Луи любил быть в центре внимания, и, более того, он любил быть в центре внимания Гарри. Но это не было игрой или какой-то глупой шуткой, сейчас рука Гарри двигалась по члену Луи.

— Все нормально? — прошептал Стайлс, смотря прямо в голубые глаза напротив.

— Мгм, — невнятно пробормотал Томлинсон. Он помахивал бедрами, трахая кулак Гарри, просто потому, что ничего не смог с этим поделать. — Боже, Гарри.

— Я… я правильно все делаю? — спросил кудрявый, краснея. Он продолжал двигать своей рукой вокруг члена Луи без всякого ритма, но это была лучшая (хорошо, единственная, но пока еще единственная) дрочка, которую ему когда-либо делали.

— Да, не останавливайся, — его ответ заставил Стайлса еще больше затвердеть. Как только ему удалось восстановить немного свое дыхание, Луи атаковал губы Гарри. — Делаешь… делаешь все прекрасно, — он прекратил целовать Стайлса только для того, чтобы успокоить его, а затем снова вернулся к его губам.

— Ты так чертовски горяч, Лу, — Гарри слегка прикусил его губу. — Не могу поверить, что ты не видишь насколько ты красив.

— Д-дай мне свою руку, — сказал Луи, отрывая руку Стайлса от своего члена. Гарри смотрел на него, не понимая, что он хочет сделать, но шатен продолжил, поднося руку к своему рту. Он лизнул ладонь Гарри и опустил обратно. — Так лучше, — он объяснил.

— Блять, прости, я даже не подумал об… — слова Гарри перебил громкий стон Луи.

Томлинсона начало потряхивать, а кончики его ушей покраснели. Стайлс понял, что он скоро кончит; он не мог дождаться, когда увидит его выражение лица во время оргазма, это было одно из любимых вещей Гарри. Его глаза закрывались от удовольствия, тело напрягалось и пыхтело жаром, а нижняя губа была закусана. И это было так сексуально.

Гарри немного сжал руку, надрачивая быстрее и сильнее. Он наблюдал, как Луи прикрывает глаза, а тело становилось все более и более напряженным.

— Блять, я собираюсь кончить, — тяжело выдохнул Луи, пряди его волос прилипли к его лицу.

— Давай же, Лу, — Гарри повторял это снова и снова, пока целовал его лицо и шею в то время, как его рука быстро двигалась по всей длине Луи. Головка члена Томлинсона выглядела почти фиолетовой. Он стонал так громко, что, наверняка, ребята из соседней комнаты уже услышали их.

Из Луи вырвался немного женственный стон, и его тело захлестнул самый яркий оргазм в его жизни. Он кончил в руку Гарри, и сперма немного стекала на кровать шатена. Его тело приятно покалывало и трясло, а в глазах появились звездочки, он сжал бицепс Гарри так сильно, что, наверняка, там останутся синяки.

Луи еще несколько долгих минут отходил от сильного оргазма. Все, что можно было услышать, это тяжелое дыхание Томлинсона и тихое Стайлса. В их комнате было темно, так как солнце уже зашло, лишь свет уличных фонарей просвечивался сквозь жалюзи на окнах.

— Так это было хорошо, правда? — Гарри был первым, кто нарушил тишину.

— Ты шутишь? Это было фантастически. Я действительно думал, что в один момент я умру от удовольствия — вот насколько мне было хорошо.

— Стоп, — покраснел Стайлс, поворачиваясь на кровати. Так как он повернулся, член Гарри (все еще возбужденный) потерся о голое бедро Луи.

— Вот дерьмо, прости, — сказал Томлинсон, чувствуя себя идиотом, потому что он забыл кое-что сделать. Вот почему у него все это время было странное чувство, что он что-то забыл. — Давай я сделаю то же самое.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Все равно я уже близко и могу сам себе помочь. Если ты не хочешь видеть это, я могу уйти куда-нибудь.

— Заткнись, — Луи поцеловал его, улыбаясь. — Я хотел бы увидеть, как ты трогаешь себя. В другое время. Но прямо сейчас я хочу прикоснуться к твоему члену.

Томлинсон ахнул, когда обернул свои пальцы вокруг члена Стайлса.

— Ты такой большой.

Луи в очередной раз почувствовал неуверенность под внимательным взглядом Гарри.

Он не лгал. Гарри казался очень близким к оргазму, и это почти болезненно — видеть его таким разбитым. Луи чувствовал себя странно, надрачивая чужой член. Он, конечно же, ощущался по-другому. Член был длиннее и чуть толще. Это было странно, но Луи нравилось это. Он не мог насытиться этим. Томлинсон сделал почти то же самое, что и в ситуации с Гарри, когда он забыл облизать ладонь, чтобы скольжение не было таким сухим. Но вместо того, чтобы облизать ладонь, Луи использовал предэякулят парня, которого было очень много. Кажется, Стайлс принадлежит к тому типу парней, которые производят просто адское количество предэякулята, и, если быть честным, Луи не знал ничего горячее этого.

Рука Луи быстро скользила вверх и вниз по стволу Гарри. Было ясно, что он был очень близко, ведь каждый раз перед оргазмом он нахмуривал брови. Томлинсон чувствовал себя странно от понимания, что он знает такие мелочи, как эта или, что пальцы на ногах Стайлса постоянно поджимались в то время, как он кончал, или то, что он любил доминировать во время поцелуя, или что у него есть несколько пар джинсов, которые на самом деле назывались «Трахни мои бедра» (и Луи, безусловно, думал об этом).

— Я собираюсь кончить, — выдохнул Гарри. Возбужденное покалывание пробежало вниз по позвоночнику Луи. Это будет первый раз, когда он увидит сперму другого парня, почувствует ее и, может быть, даже попробует ее. Эта мысль сорвала ему крышу, и Луи ускорил темп, вспоминая, что ему нравится, когда он дрочит себе. Погладить большим пальцем головку — о, да, это его любимое.

Он успел провести по головке только два раза, как Гарри всхлипнул и бурно кончил.

— Блять, блять, блять, — бормотал Гарри, его тело трясло от оргазма.

Луи сел обратно на свои колени, пялясь на свою руку, покрытую спермой Стайлса. Томлинсон чувствовал себя странно, но ему действительно понравилось. Он до скрежета в зубах хотел попробовать ее на вкус. Но Гарри был прямо здесь, он может подумать, что это странно или отвратительно.

— Будет… — Луи прочистил горло, — будет ли это странным, если я… — он не закончил предложение, а просто высунул язык, надеясь, что Стайлс понял о чем он.

— Господи, Лу, — простонал Гарри, — продолжай.

Луи лизнул кончиком языка субстанцию, что была на его руке. Вкус был горьким, но, на самом деле, ему понравилось. Когда-то Томлинсон тоже пробовал себя, но его вкус был значительно другим. Гарри был горьким и немного соленым на вкус в то время, как Луи был немного сладковат.

— На что это похоже? — спросил Стайлс.

— Другой… Я мог бы привыкнуть к нему, — и Луи почти паникует. Он не имел в виду это, как обязательство. — В любом случае, я собираюсь принять душ.

— Тебе не нужно, — предложил Гарри, это был первый раз, когда он был против, чтобы Луи уходил. — Мы можем просто, ну, ты знаешь, лечь здесь. Вместе.

— Я хотел бы, но, эм, я не знаю. У меня эта штука. Мне нужно принять душ, — он заикался пока говорил, торопясь вылезти из кровати. Томлинсон споткнулся, когда шел за полотенцем и остальными вещами, ударился мизинчиком о стол и, бормоча ругательства, закрыл за собой дверь в ванную. А затем он почувствовал, что мог, наконец, дышать.

Луи снова плакал в душе. Гарри заслуживает лучшего, чем он. Может, он должен сказать Стайлсу, чтобы он пробовал подобное с другими парнями, потому что Томлинсону не удается сделать что-нибудь, после чего не осталось горького послевкусия, из-за чего он и плакал. Луи терпеть не может, что ему пришлось отказать Гарри, но он больше не мог оставаться в их комнате. И это не вина Гарри. Он любил его, как лучшего друга, но что-то внутри него становилось другим после таких вечеров.

Когда он закончил принимать душ, Томлинсон тихо оделся. Стайлс спал на своей кровати и громко храпел, но каким-то чудесным образом выглядел очаровательно и сексуально. Он был все еще голым и на нем была сперма, так что Луи аккуратно вытер его и укрыл. Шатен так сильно хотел лечь рядом с ним, обнимая его, и укрыться одеялом, но что-то останавливало его.

Томлинсон больше не мог смотреть на все еще невинно выглядевшего парня без подступающих слез. Так что он на цыпочках поднялся в комнату Лиама. Слава Богу, его сосед отсутствовал, так что дверь была открыта.

— Лиам? — прошептал он в темноту. Были слышны посапывания и движения, но не ответ. Так что Луи решил плюнуть на это и зашел в комнату.

Томлинсон приподнял одеяло Пейна и лег на кровать.

— Что-о?.. — спросил сонно Лиам, инстинктивно оборачивая руки вокруг Луи. — Кто? — его глаза распахнулись.

— Как педики здороваются между собой? — прошептал Луи в темноту, радуясь, что Лиам не прогнал его.

— Луи, серьезно? Что происходит, почему ты в моей кровати?

— Они не говорят «привет», а просто машут друг дружке, — усмехнулся Томлинсон. — Гарри рассказал мне это.

— Прекрати, Томмо, что…

Луи не мог остановить это, он просто начал плакать. Не громко, но достаточно, чтобы его лицо исказилось в противной гримасе. К счастью для него, было темно, и Лиам этого не видел. Он не знал, почему плачет, не знал, почему ему грустно, так что он не ответил, когда Пейн спросил его, что случилось. Так что Лиам прекратил спрашивать и просто обнимал его.

— Ш-ш, все будет хорошо. Что бы это ни было, все будет хорошо.

И Луи уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Л¹ — если кто не понял, это слово "люблю";  
> Восемь дюймов² = 20,23 см;  
> Шесть дюймов³ = 15,24 см;  
> Два дюйма⁴ = 5,08 см :D


	4. 1.4

Они не разговаривают об этом. Лиам понимает, что нет смысла затрагивать эту тему, если Луи не желает говорить об этом. И за это Томлинсон благодарен. А что бы он сказал? Прости, я просто плакал после хорошо проведенного вечера с Гарри, как девчонка, и не могу справиться со своими эмоциями?

После того, как Луи сбежал, встречи с Гарри стали немного неловкими, но затем все вернулось на свои места. Из-за колледжа у них не было времени, чтобы побыть вместе, помимо встреч в братстве Delta, или когда они случайно натыкались друг на друга в кафе. Но Стайлс все еще продолжал улыбаться ему, и Томлинсон знал, что он думает о той ночи, когда в их комнате было темно и они были без одежды. Луи улыбался в ответ.

Шатен пытался выйти из игры, но не смог. Он провел все выходные с Найлом, бездельничая. Но в этот раз, Томлинсон убедился, что Хоран забрал его телефон, чтобы он никому не позвонил и не признался в любви.

И, опять же, ему удалось найти какого-то парня. Все происходило довольно быстро, потому что они оба были пьяными, и, прежде, чем Луи что-то понял, они уже остались наедине. Парень (Браян или, может быть, Брендон?) снимал с них рубашки, пока до Томлинсона не дошло — это неправильно. Гарри должен быть тем, кто будет его раздевать. Он чувствовал себя, будто изменяет Стайлсу.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, — Зейну пришлось надавить на Луи во время ланча.

— У пчел есть волосы на глазах, — ответил Томмо.

— Прекрати говорить такое дерьмо, — он так странно улыбнулся, что Луи сразу понял — Малик под кайфом. — Так вот, Лиам и я… ну, ты понимаешь, встречаемся.

— Шок! Я определенно не заметил этого, — Найл громко рассмеялся.

— Закрой свое ебало. Ненавижу вас обоих, — он слегка вздохнул. — В любом случае, я хочу перейти на новый уровень, но не знаю как.

— Подожди, я думал, вы уже занимались сексом, — он помнил, как Лиам рассказывал ему об этом.

— Ой, да было все у них, — подтвердил Хоран. — Я даже не могу сказать, сколько раз видел, как Зейн, прихрамывая, возвращался в комнату и изо всех сил пытался взобраться на верхнюю койку. Даю зуб, он точно не топ.

И, чтобы отомстить, Зейн забрал куриную ножку Найла и облизал ее.

— Выкуси!

— Эй!

Луи просто сидел и смотрел, как его друзья дерутся между собой. Но затем не выдержал:

— Прекратите, что ты имеешь в виду под следующим уровнем, если у вас уже был секс?

Зейн и Найл замерли.

— Я хочу сказать ему, что люблю его.

В комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина.

— Я не знаю, приятель, может ты просто попытаешься сказать ему это?

— Нет, — перебил Томлинсон. — Ты должен нарисовать еще одну картину, но уже более ясную. Все должно быть драматично. Это лучший способ. Лиаму понравится.

Найл фыркнул, а Зейн согласно кивнул, выглядя так, будто в его голове уже формулируется план действий. Всегда пожалуйста, Лиам.

***

— Эй, Луи? — спросил Гарри, целуя его шею.

— Мм? — его глаза закрыты в блаженстве, они целуются уже третий раз за этот вечер. Гарри уже поставил ему один засос этим утром и, видимо, хочет повторить.

— Поехали со мной на весенние каникулы домой? Моя мама будет рада познакомиться с тобой, особенно после того, как ты позвонил и пригласил Джемму на мой День Рождения, — он так сильно засасывал кожу на шее Луи, что это заставляло его коленки дрожать от удовольствия. — Пожалуйста?

— Да, — согласился шатен, тяжело вздыхая, — к-конечно.

Гарри улыбнулся так, будто выиграл Мастер Шеф или подобное дерьмо. Он начал целовать его грудь, избегая сосков Луи (он не любил, когда с ними играют) и спустился к слегка выпирающему животику Луи. Когда-то он признался Стайлсу, что немного стеснятся его, так что Гарри уделил ему около десяти минут, любовно покрывая легкими поцелуями, и видимо планировал делать это каждый раз, когда они будут этим заниматься. И все это заставляло чувствовать Томлинсона странно. Но ему это нравилось.

Луи был уверен, что, если бы существовали соревнования по минету, Гарри, несомненно, победил. Они делали это только три раза, но Стайлс был слишком хорош в этом. Он так заглатывал член Томлинсона, будто был рожден для этого. Когда Гарри делал минет ему впервые, Луи кончил так быстро, как никогда до этого.

— Малыш, — возбужденно прохрипел Томлинсон, когда Стайлс взял в рот его член, крепко обхватывая губами. Одна рука потянулась к голове, и пальцы зарылись в густые кудрявые волосы, слегка останавливая Гарри.

Он громко простонал с членом во рту, и вибрации прошлись по всей длине, заставляя Луи чуть ли не кричать; он невольно сжал бедра.

— Блять, прости, — извинился Томмо, перебирая кудри Стайлса. Горло Гарри сжалось вокруг члена, и Луи чуть не сошел с ума от этого; он не мог взять больше. Было немного неловко, но Томлинсон уже был близок. Особенно, когда Гарри слегка сжал одной рукой его яйца. — Еба-ать. Пожалуйста, еще.

Гарри начал сосать усерднее, вырывая стоны из уст Луи. Он был искренее удивлен, что парни, которые жили рядом с ними, не жаловались на шум. Это ведь было очевидно, что это парни занимаются сексом в своей комнате. Конечно, были моменты, когда оба из них звучали по-девчачьи, но в этом никто не виноват.

Стайлс выпустил член из своего рта, и кончиком языка прошелся по уретре, что заставило Томлинсона до невозможности прогнуться в спине и широко раскинуть ноги. Блять, он собирается кончить в ближайшее время. Слишком скоро.

— Блять, Гарри, я близко, — он даже не собирался говорить это вслух, но, видимо, чужой рот на его члене забрал остатки здравого смысла.

— Господи, пожалуйста, Лу, — голос Гарри был таким чертовски хриплым. — Мне нужно попробовать тебя на вкус.

— Хазза, малыш, — слабо простонал Луи, чувствуя, как сильный оргазм накрывает его. Он чувствует себя, будто его переехал грузовой поезд.

Гарри все проглотил. Если бы Томлинсон только что не кончил, наверное, его член затвердел только от одного вида, как Стайлс глотает сперму. Или от того, как она стекает по его подбородку. Луи быстро поднялся на локти, приближаясь к чужому лицу, и слизал остатки своей собственной спермы.

— Я сожалею, — прошептал шатен, как только помог Гарри кончить своей рукой.

— Почему? — Гарри все еще отходил от оргазма. Но он, кажется, заметил, что Луи пока еще не собирается сбегать в душ.

— Потому что я не… ну, ты знаешь, не отсосал тебе, — признался он, смотря куда угодно, но только не на Стайлса.

— Эй, все в порядке, — он потер голую руку Луи. — Ты еще не готов для этого. Если подумать, то я хотел взять в рот твой член еще с того момента, как мы впервые встретились. Я не мог дождаться, когда наконец смогу стать на колени перед тобой.

— Бог мой, Гарри, ты не должен говорить подобные вещи, — член Луи слегка дернулся.

— Мне нельзя? Прости, я клянусь, что не буду больше никогда говорить подобное снова… — начал тараторить Гарри, очаровательно краснея.

— Нет, нет. Я имел в виду, что ты можешь говорить подобные вещи каждый раз.

— Ох, — Стайлс подождал секунду. — Останешься со мной сегодня?

Луи решил — к черту все. Томлинсон плюхнулся рядом с Гарри, не зная, что делать дальше. Может, Гарри хочет быть маленькой ложечкой? Сможет ли Луи быть большой ложкой, учитывая, что кудрявый значительно больше его?

Гарри практически весь лежал на Луи, его лицо было возле шеи Томлинсона, а одну ногу он перебросил через его талию. Это было мило. Луи обнял Гарри, крепко сжимая его. То чувство, которое появлялось у него после вечера с Гарри, опять появилось, но в этот раз оно было настолько незначительным, что Луи едва понял, что это.

— Я должен был сделать то же самое, — прошептал Луи в ухо Гарри, даже не надеясь, чтобы его услышали.

— Так не должно быть, Лу, — зевнул Гарри в его шею. — Ты не должен делать то же самое, потому что я это сделал.

— Но я должен. Ты сделал мне. Я должен сделать тебе, — попытался Томлинсон. Это не то, чего бы он не хотел делать для Стайлса. Просто, у Гарри все так хорошо получалось, у него даже не было рвотного рефлекса. Однако, у Луи было наоборот, и он не хотел, чтобы его вырвало на колени Гарри.

— Нет, Луи, это не так. Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, вот это делает меня счастливым.

— У меня то же самое. Но я все еще не сделал свою обязанность.

— Это не обязанность. И ты заставляешь чувствовать меня хорошо, когда дрочишь мне. У тебя это лучше получается. И не спорь со мной насчет этого, я себе мастурбировал тысячу раз, и знаю о чем говорю.

— Господи, я… — Луи остановился в ужасе. Он собирался сказать Гарри, что любит его. Очевидно, как друга, что в такой атмосфере Стайлс поймет это по-другому. Черт, почему он себя так ведет? — Полагаю, ты прав. Ты удивительный, Гарри. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как мне повезло с тобой. Как с соседом.

— Должен сказать тебе то же самое.

***

— Приятель, ты должен прийти на вечеринку в пятницу. Это будут первые весенние каникулы, и мы должны хорошенько напиться, — воскликнул Найл во время ужина.

— Эм, — Луи прочистил горло, — Я собираюсь поехать вместе с Гарри к нему домой, так что…

— Ох, — Зейн усмехнулся так, будто знает что-то, чего не знает он, — ясненько.

Неужели только что Гарри пнул его под столом? Поделом ему.

— Луи-и, — скулил Хоран, — ты единственный друг, который пьет вместе со мной. Остальные — неудачники.

— У тебя есть около тысячи друзей, — усмехнулся Луи, и остальные посмотрели на Найла.

— Да, но вы четверо — мои лучшие друзья, друзья всей моей жизни. Это другое, — блондин продолжал жаловаться, но Луи уже смотрел на Гарри, который ухмылялся, смотря на курицу пармезан. Это была его улыбка на миллион долларов в комплекте с очаровательными ямочками. Его любимая. И почему-то ему казалось, что он был причиной.

Луи обнял Гарри за плечи, потому что это то, что делают все друзья. И то, как Стайлс чуть наклонился к нему, заставило его сердце трепетать. По какой-то причине он так хотел держать его за руку. Они делали это всего несколько раз, когда Гарри поддерживал его. Но здесь, в столовой, Луи хотел взять его за руку, чтобы тот парень увидел это и заревновал.

— Так, когда вы уезжаете? — спросил Лиам, обнимаясь с Зейном. Теперь они не скрываются перед общественностью. Луи считает, что этому помог его совет с картиной. Он был рад за них, но, каждый раз, когда парни обнимались на глазах у всех, желудок Томлинсона неприятно скручивался.

— Луи будет вести машину, так что мы сможем поехать, когда нам будет удобно. Что ты думаешь об этом, Лу?

— Ага, — сказал Найл, смотря на него большими глазами. — Что ты думаешь об этом, Лу?

— Отвали, — защищает Луи Гарри. Это было его призванием. — Наверное, мы уедем завтра, после утренних занятий Гарри.

Луи сделал мысленную заметку защищать Гарри почаще, потому что, как только они зашли в комнату, Стайлс резко толкнул его к стене, стал перед ним на колени и отсосал. Ноги Томлинсона почти не держали его, он чуть не упал, когда кончил в горло кудрявого.

Поездка в Чешир была довольно веселой. Он смеялся над Гарри и его предпочтениями в музыке, а, затем, чтобы не расстраивать его, долго целовал. Стайлс продолжал трещать о том, как весело им будет, что собирается познакомить его с мамой, Энн, он покажет ему пекарню, где раньше работал во время старшей школы, и парк, где часто играл в детстве.

Луи не понимал, почему так нервничает перед встречей с Энн. Он чувствовал себя похоже перед встречей с мамой Стэна, но все-равно было как-то по-другому. Конечно, со Стэном ничего не было, но это все равно ничего не значит. Совершенно ничего.

Как только они зашли в дом, на Гарри налетела женщина.

— Ты должно быть Луи, — сказал немного угрюмый мужчина, протягивая ему руку. Наверное, это Робин.

— Да, сэр, — сказал Луи, пожимая в ответ руку.

— Нет-нет! Называй меня Робином, — он улыбнулся, и Луи понял, почему Гарри говорил, что он ему понравится.

— Луи, верно? — сказала Энн (возможно она), отстраняясь от сына.

— Да, мадам, — Томлинсон был удивлен, когда она обняла его.

— Мы много слышали о тебе, — она слегка улыбнулась Гарри, и кончики его ушей окрасились в красный от смущения.

— Ага, мы слышали больше о тебе, чем о Гарри. Он никогда не затыкается, когда говорит о тебе, — Джемма обернула руки вокруг Гарри, скрывая его смущение.

— Ха-ха, — неловко хихикнул Луи, не зная, что можно ответить на такое.

— Хорошо, проходите на кухню, я сделала тако, — Энн показала жестом, чтобы все следовали за ней.

— Я отнесу твои вещи в комнату Гарри, — предложил Робин, снимая сумки с плеча Луи.

Ужин оказался не таким шумным, как предполагал шатен. После вопросов о жизни в колледже и учебе, они просто сидели и тихо ели. Но это не было неудобно, все ели, наслаждаясь вкусным тако, которое приготовила Энн.

Луи понял, что ему нравится семья Гарри. Они быстро приняли его в свое окружение. И они посмотрели фильм «Человек-паук» после обеда, который был любимым фильмом Томлинсона (у него было смутное подозрение, что это Гарри выбрал фильм). К десяти, Робин и Энн ушли спать в свою комнату, а Джемма уснула на диване.

— Хочешь пойти наверх? — спросил Гарри, не поднимая головы с плеча Луи.

— Конечно.

Гарри укрыл Джемму и повел Луи в свою комнату.

— Ты хочешь, эм, делить кровать? — неловко спросил Стайлс, как только они переоделись в пижаму.

— Ага, — он даже не понял, как согласился на это.

— Я не устал, — оповестил его Гарри, как только они оказались под одеялом.

— Я тоже, — Луи колебался. — Я могу… отсосать тебе.

— Луи, тебе не нужно…

— Но я хочу, хочу попробовать. Может, и я не буду настолько умелым, как ты, но я постараюсь, — это была правда. Он думал об этом и хочет попробовать. В худшем случае, его вырвет на Гарри, и они больше никогда не буду разговаривать, что будет просто ужасно, но он подготовился к такому варианту событий.

— Милый, ты уверен? — это был первый раз, когда они использовали ласкательные имена не во время секса. И Луи это нравилось.

— Да.

Томлинсон раздвинул ноги Стайлса, страстно целуя. Он не заморачивался насчет снятия одежды, а лишь припустил пижамные штаны, выпуская наружу еще мягкий член. Луи нервничал. Он действительно хотел сделать Гарри приятно, как делал тот ему.

Он неуверенно поцеловал основание члена Стайлса, уже начиная любить его реакцию на это. Он твердел так быстро, и это напомнило ему о размерах Гарри. Как поместятся восемь дюймов в его рот? Но он постарается сделать это.

Луи открыл рот, пряча свои зубы за губами, и взял в рот головку члена. Предэякулят уже начал выделяться, так что Томлинсон слизал его. Ладно, может это и не будет так плохо.

— Дерьмо, — тихо выругался Гарри, запуская пальцы в волосы Луи.

Шатен почувствовал воодушевление и опустился вниз, принимая больше. Как только головка члена уперлась ему в заднюю стенку горла, он начал кашлять и задыхаться. Но он не выпустил члена из своего рта. Он читал об этом, люди советовали расслабить горло и немного подождать, пока привыкнешь. Так что он расслабил горло и опустился еще ниже. Но через секунду Гарри не выдержал и толкнулся ему в рот; желудок Луи сжался, и Томлинсон выпустил член, кашляя; это было слишком.

— Луи, ты в порядке? Луи? Эй, все хорошо, успокойся.

Шатен замер. Он не мог даже говорить из-за страха, что вкусное тако Энн выйдет наружу. Парень только кивнул, отталкивая Гарри, когда тот потянулся, чтобы обнять его.

Наступила тишина. Луи лежал на боку, отвернувшись от Гарри, потому что все еще не мог смотреть на него. Стайлс лежал на спине, спрятав член в штаны.

— Прости, — извинился Гарри.

— За что? — прохрипел Луи, не понимая, за что он извиняется.

— Мне не нужно было давить на тебя. Я должен был знать, что ты не хотел…

— Все нормально, — слезы начали капать из его глаз; вместо того, чтобы делать Гарри минет, он лежал в его детской кровати и плакал. — Я хотел сделать это. Но не в-вышло… Мне так стыдно.

— Лу, — отлично, теперь Гарри звучал, будто сейчас сам заплачет. В этот раз, когда Стайлс обнял его, Томлинсон не сопротивлялся, — не стыдись. Все в порядке…

— Нет, не в порядке. Как я могу быть геем, если я даже не могу сосать член?

— Луи, не хочу этого говорить, но твое представление об этом слегка извращенно. Только потому что ты гей, не значит, что тебе должно нравится делать минет. Есть много людей, которые не любят делать этого.

— Я никогда не говорил, что я гей.

— Ладно, — Гарри вздохнул. — Но моя точка зрения все та же. И никто не идеален в первый раз.

— Ты был.

— Луи, — Стайлс пытался придать своему голосу серьезности, но Томлинсон мог слышать улыбку, — то, что я сказал, не должно быть сделано сразу же. Мы можем попытаться еще раз.

— Если честно, я не готов делать это прямо сейчас. Меня все еще тошнит.

— Я не имею в виду прямо сейчас. Но… я могу попытаться помочь почувствовать себя лучше, — такому сексуальному голосу было тяжело отказывать.

— Прости, Гарри, сейчас я не в настроении.

— Хорошо, тогда я просто обниму тебя.

— И я обниму тебя за это в ответ.

— Это ужасно, — может и так, но это заставило Гарри рассмеяться.

***

Следующим вечером они попробовали опять. И все было еще хуже, чем вчера. В этот раз, Луи даже пришлось бежать в ванную. Когда он плакал уже второй раз перед Гарри, он утешающее обнимал его. Это было мило. И ничего больше не имело значения.

— Знаешь, — нервно начал Стайлс, — мы всегда можем попробовать… другие виды орального секса.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — усталость Луи не давала ему понять, о чем говорит Гарри.

— Ну, ты знаешь, я имею в виду, мы можем не делать этого, если ты не хочешь. Некоторые люди считают это грязным, но если ты хочешь, я сделаю это.

— Гарри, я не понимаю.

— Мы могли бы… вылизать друг друга. Я могу быть тем, кому ты сделаешь или могу сделать тебе. Как тебе угодно. Если ты хочешь. Но если ты не хочешь, мы просто можем притвориться, что я этого не говорил.

— Ты действительно хочешь сделать это со мной? — недоверчиво спросил Луи. Он не думал, что люди на самом деле делают это, он думал это просто штучки для порно.

— Если ты хочешь этого… Ты думаешь, я грязный?

Луи искреннее удивился, как Гарри может быть таким невинным.

— Господи, нет, я бы с удовольствием хотел попробовать это с тобой.

— Не могу дождаться, — Стайлс крепко обнял его.

Луи нужно было подготовиться к этому.

На следующий день, после прогулки в парке, они проверили нет ли никого в доме. Энн ушла в магазин, Робин был на работе, а Джемма пошла гулять с друзьями.

Как только они поняли, что одни в доме, парни посмотрели друг на друга и побежали наверх. Они в спешке быстро скинули с себя всю одежду, не зная, что делать дальше. Луи был так взволнован.

В конце концов, они лежали в кровати Гарри и неспешно целовались.

— Так, — сказал Стайлс между поцелуями, — как ты хочешь сделать это?

— Я… — Луи колебался. — Ты не против, если ты… если ты сделаешь это мне? Я сделаю тебе то же самое, обещаю.

— Конечно, — Гарри навис над Луи, нежно развел его ноги, чтобы лечь между ними.

Все происходило немного быстро, но так прекрасно, что Томлинсон не пытался приостановить процесс. Стайлс спускался поцелуями вниз по его груди так же, как он делал, когда собирался отсосать Луи. Только на этот раз он не прикасался к его уже твердому члену. Он только оставил поцелуй на его яйцах, а затем спустился ниже.

— Не мог бы ты раздвинуть свои ноги немного шире, милый? — голос Гарри звучал так чертовски сексуально, что он чуть не расплавился на кровати.

Шатен чувствовал себя уязвимым, но ему это нравилось. Он любил открываться Гарри.

Луи раздвинул свои ноги, задерживая дыхание, так как Гарри смотрел на него.

— Великолепный, — только одно слово. Только одно слово, и Томлинсон чуть не умер. Такое ощущение, что его сердце собиралось взорваться. Все друзья с привилегиями проходили через такое? Луи не думал, что термин «друзья с привилегиями» теперь описывает их отношения. Они были лучшими друзьями с сексуальным притяжением. Или что-то вроде этого.

Первое касание, как бархат. Он оставил лишь небольшой поцелуй на его входе, но у Луи все равно отобрало дыхание. Гарри лизнул его неуверенно, но было приятно.

— Все хорошо?

— Да, очень хорошо, — ему сорвало крышу, и Томлинсон понимал, что будет очень громким.

Гарри услышал в его словах ободрение, вернулся обратно, и тогда все стало намного круче. Луи почувствовал, как чужой язык кружит возле его дырочки снова и снова.

— О, Б-Боже, мне нравится это. Гарри, мне так это нравится.

Стайлс делал все так хорошо и прекрасно, что Томлинсон не мог сдерживать стоны и крики. Его бедра начали дрожать.

— Держись, держись.

— Что? Все в порядке? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Да, еще секунда, и я кончу. Ты только начал, а я уже так близко, — объяснил он с пылающими щеками.

— Или я могу увидеть, смогу ли я довести тебя до оргазма за две минуты, — Луи только видел вызов в глазах Гарри.

— Л-ладно.

Томлинсон сжал рукой свой член и развел ноги так широко, насколько смог. Он посмотрел вниз на Стайлса, думая, что ему нравится вид Гарри между его раздвинутых ног, между его половинками задницы.

Гарри засунул язык внутрь. Луи даже не был уверен, что он делает, но это было так чертовски хорошо, что поджимались его пальцы на ногах. Он дрочил так быстро, насколько ему позволяли его силы, и, спустя пару мгновений, почувствовал знакомое ощущение внизу живота.

— Гарри, я почти. Я никогда не кончал так скоро. Гарри, я не могу, я не знаю, — бессвязно бормотал Луи, его губы шевелились быстрее, чем билось его сердце. Он подмахивал бедрами, насаживаясь на язык Гарри, громко постанывая.

— Мальчики, вы в… О, Господи, простите, я ухожу… да, — Энн быстро вышла из комнаты. В это время Луи кончил.


	5. 2.1

— Я никогда больше не смогу смотреть в глаза твоей матери. Наверняка она ненавидит меня, — грустно сказал Луи, обняв ноги руками, притянув их к груди.

— Она не ненавидит. Это не первый раз, когда такое случается.

— Ох, заткнись. Мы оба знаем, что ты более девственен, чем я, и это о чем-то говорит, — улыбнулся Томлинсон, слегка толкнув Стайлса в плечо.

— Я обиделся, — фыркнул Гарри. — В любом случае, она не будет ненавидеть тебя, потому что мама уже сказала, что ты ей нравишься. И, фактически, оба из нас девственники.

— Это случилось до или после того, когда она застукала нас с твоим языком в моей заднице в твоей детской кроватке? — саркастически спросил шатен. — И, фактически, мы все еще девственники, так что…

Неловкая тишина повисла над ними, и Луи захотел себя убить. Конечно, он должен был такое сказать. Проклятье. Теперь все, о чем он мог думать, это то, что теперь делать с Гарри? Будет ли это, как раньше? Со Стайлсом между его ног? Сможет ли он оседлать его и объездить? Блять, или это сделает Гарри? Святое дерьмо. Расставит ли Гарри свои ноги перед ним? О, пресвятая Дева Мария! Блять, нет. Он не может затвердеть опять. Нет.

— Ты?.. — спросил кудрявый с сомнением, смотря, как шатен укрывает свои ноги.

— Заткнись и вали отсюда, — он снова толкнул Гарри в плечо. Луи не должно быть так неловко из-за этого. Они даже не говорили об этом. Сделают они это снова? Захочет ли Гарри? Он мог бы подумать о его соблазнении, но он и так уже облажался в детской комнате Стайлса.

— Ладно, я оставлю тебя, но скоро будет готов ужин, — усмехнулся Гарри, вставая с удобной кровати, намереваясь пойти вниз.

— Там есть что-нибудь, что ты можешь принести мне? Ты же знаешь, я не шутил раньше.

— Перестань, ты не можешь прятаться здесь вечно.

— Безусловно, я могу.

— Просто, — Гарри вытащил Луи из одеяла. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга в течение нескольких напряженных секунд. Их дыхания смешались, а губы пытались найти друг друга. Гарри поцеловал Луи, посасывая его язык, что заставило шатена почти растаять. А затем он также внезапно отстранился, — пошли со мной вниз?

— Ладно, — согласился Томлинсон, его глаза были все еще закрыты.

***

— Я надеялась, что ты покинешь комнату, чтобы поужинать, — сказала Энн, как только увидела, что они направлялись к столу. Она улыбалась так широко, что в голове Луи проскользнула мысль, что, может, женщина его все-таки не ненавидит. Но она все еще заставляла его смущаться и краснеть. Гарри также покраснел, и шатен рад, что он не один такой.

Ужин не был таким ужасным, как представлял его Томлинсон. Робин постоянно заполнял тишину, рассказывая о своей работе, а затем о том, как он хочет купить грузовую машину. А Луи не мог перестать кидать многозначительные взгляды через стол на Гарри. И каждый раз, он неловко кашлял, когда Стайлс смотрел в ответ.

— Гарри, — сказала Энн после ужина, убирая со стола, — Робин хочет пойти с тобой выбрать машину. Ты не возражаешь, Луи? Остаться здесь без Гарри?

— Ох, нет-нет, все в порядке, все… отлично — он не мог нормально сформулировать ответ рядом с ней. Томлинсон все еще не мог даже смотреть ей в глаза.

Как только Гарри и Робин ушли, Луи неловко крутился в гостиной, не чувствуя желания смотреть телевизор. Он такой зажатый, потому что знает, что происходит: Энн хотела поговорить с ним о том, что случилось. Но дело в том, что Луи не разговаривает об этом. Они с Гарри являлись друзьями с привилегиями, но даже они еще не говорили на эту тему. Но Энн хотела поговорить с ним. Томлинсон даже не представлял, как собирается сообщить ей об этом, если он даже не мог сказать это самому себе.

— Хочешь чаю? — услышал он сладкий, мягкий голос позади себя.

— К-конечно, — Луи взял горячую чашку. — Я пью…

— С молоком, но без сахара, — подтвердила женщина, садясь на диван возле него. — Гарри рассказывал мне уже тысячу раз, какой чай ты пьешь.

— Ох, спасибо, — он планировал сидеть в неловком молчании рядом с ней, но планы резко изменились. — Мне жаль о случившемся. Я не плохой человек.

— Дорогой, я знаю, — она улыбнулась. — Я вижу, какой ты хороший рядом с ним. Честно говоря, я счастлива за него. Он не заводит часто друзей; он даже переживал около недели о том, какой будет у него сосед. И, как только вы двое встретились, он не мог перестать говорить о тебе. В любом случае, я должна быть благодарна тебе, ведь ты заставил его выйти из защитной оболочки и стал причиной его постоянной улыбки.

Луи просто пялился на свои колени; он был рад, но чувство противоречия все еще осталось. Томлинсон был счастлив, что сделал Гарри таким счастливым, но он понимал, что чего-то не хватает. Что-то, чего Стайлс ему не рассказал. Он никогда не знал, что у Гарри до колледжа не было много друзей, и Луи подумал, что можно было расспросить об этом у Энн или даже поблагодарить ее за беседу, но она уже встала, чтобы уйти, а он так и не смог открыть рта. Момент был упущен.

Остальная часть весенних каникул прошла довольно хорошо; они ничего не делали, и это было круто. Также не было сексуальных экспериментов. Луи не мог делать что-то в этом доме. Однако, Томлинсон проснулся среди прошлой ночи в крепких объятиях Стайлса; это было мило.

***

Луи клялся, что это не должно было стать привычкой. Но как он мог сказать «нет», когда Гарри заползал в его постель, утверждая, что ему приснился кошмар. Теперь это факт: ему нравилось обниматься вместе со Стайлсом. Но это не значило, что теперь они больше, чем друзья. Томлинсон видел, как Зейн и Найл обнимались точно также.

— Так ты хочешь повторить то, что было тогда? — спросил Гарри, смотря прямо в глаза, когда он вернулся с кафе. От него очень вкусно пахло.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Луи, хотя точно знал, о чем он.

Стайлс преодолел расстояние между ними в два шага, повалил Томлинсона на кровать, садясь прямо на него и шепча в ухо:

— Хочу попробовать тебя.

— Святое дерьмо, — вырвалось у Луи. — П-подожди, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я вылизал тебя?

— Да, но как-нибудь в следующий раз.

Шатен потерял дар речи. В последний раз, когда они это делали, было немного неловко. Но в этот раз Гарри чувствовал себя непринужденно и поэтому начал расстегивать пуговицу джинс, в которые был одет Луи.

— Мне нужно снять футболку? — его голос дрожал; он не спешил помогать кудрявому снимать свои штаны. В этот раз было что-то, что заставляло чувствовать себя по-другому, и мурашки поползли по телу шатена.

Гарри лишь с ухмылкой посмотрел на Луи. Он приподнял ткань только, чтобы оголить живот. У него была очень странная одержимость животом Томлинсона. И шатен не мог понять хорошо ли это или нет, он не мог определить, какие чувства это вызывало в нем. Определенно не только физические. Обычно его член твердел в мгновения ока, но сердце всегда будет трепетать каждый Божий раз, когда красные губы будут целовать его живот.

Луи не мог помочь и чувствовал себя немного неловко. Гарри посасывал кожу на животе, температура его тела поднялась, а в штанах начало расти возбуждение.

— Гарри, — он не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так… высоко и по-девчачьи, но так получилось. Луи разрывали противоречивые чувства, в его голове проносились тысячи разных мыслей. Шатен все еще не мог поверить, что он и Гарри будут только два с половиной месяца первокурсниками. Осталось лишь два с половиной месяца, чтобы понять, что они делали. И то, чего они не делали.

Видимо, Стайлс понял намек. Кудрявый раздвинул его ноги, целуя внутреннею часть бедра, пытаясь успокоить, потому что он был довольно напряжен. Может, он и был. Все было более… интимно, чем в тот раз, когда они делали это. И Томлинсон не был уверен, что делать с этой информацией.

Луи так потерялся в своих мыслях, что не был совершенно готовым к языку на его колечке мышц. Его тряхнуло так сильно, что он чуть не ударился головой о спинку кровати. И все, что было в его голове: «Еще, еще, еще».

И только, когда Стайлс начал вылизывать его, до него дошло, что он точно не натурал. По крайней мере, бисексуал. Только в том случае, если сможет найти милую девушку, которой сможет сделать римминг. Или нет, Господи. Лишь одна мысль об этом заставила его член слегка упасть. Дело в том, что ему нравилось, когда это делают ему.

Когда Луи посмотрел вниз на Гарри, то чуть не умер. Кудрявый, не отрываясь, смотрел на него своими сверкающими зелеными глазами. Это зрелище выбило из шатена весь воздух, и тогда будто кто-то нажал на кнопку внутри него.

Он никогда не был сторонником грубости, но в этот раз он ничего не смог с собой поделать. Одна рука потянулась вниз и схватила упавшую на лицо Гарри челку в то время, как он начал сильнее подмахивать бедрами и грязно насаживаться на чужой язык.

— Блять, да, — вырвалось у него; Луи еще больше больше возбуждался из-за покорности своего соседа. — О Господи, Гарри.

Томлинсон видел, как Стайлс приподнял свои бедра для того, что просунуть руку назад. Он трахал себя пальцами в то время, как Луи насаживался на его язык. Это зрелище было очень горячим, и шатен был очень близко.

— Гарри, я скоро кончу, в-все нормально? — он не был уверен, почему спрашивает это. Буквально минуту назад он доминировал над ним. Он не был уверен насчет этого. Один из них должен быть доминантом, а другой соответсвенно сабмиссивом. И по идее, сабмиссив должен быть снизу. Именно поэтому, Луи пытался сохранить доминирующую позицию. Но, видимо, не вышло. Он всегда не был в силах устоять перед Гарри. Он всегда не знал, как взять все под контроль рядом с ним.

— Хорошо, милый, — пробормотал Стайл, щекоча дыханием его дырочку. Сосед оставил поцелуй чуть выше отверстия, из-за чего Томлинсон недовольно замычал. Но затем он начал посасывать кожу на его тяжелых яйцах, шепча. — Хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь из-за моего языка, — и затем кудрявый вернулся к его дырочке, безжалостно ее вылизывая.

— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, — кричал Луи; его тело расслабилось, а затем резко напряглось. Бедра уже не двигались так резко и слегка сжались. И затем оргазм накрыл его, сладким-сладким облегчением, как вода в душе после изнуряющего футбольного мачта.

После этого, Томлинсон отключился на некоторое время. Он смутно понимал, что Гарри все еще трахал себя пальцами, пока последний не кончил ему на живот, но шатен был слишком уставшим, чтобы помочь, из-за чего чувствовал себя плохо, но он действительно не мог сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом.

— Это, — блаженно начал Луи, — был лучший оргазм в моей жизни.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри со смешком, но он был самодовольным как черт. Он обнял его, будучи большой ложечкой, и это было необязательно, но шатен чувствовал себя по-другому в этот раз; ему даже не хотелось сбежать в душ. Ну, может быть совсем чуть-чуть, но и только потому, что был весь в сперме.

— Гарри, — сказал Луи в темному пару минут спустя.

— Да, love?

— Что ты думаешь об этом? Я имею в виду, знаешь, мы постоянно экспериментируем, и все уже должно проясниться, — он ненавидел насколько уязвимо звучал, но ему нужно было спросить.

— Я, эм… Ты не хочешь больше делать это? — Гарри звучал так испугано, что Луи стало плохо.

— Нет, я не имел это в виду, клянусь. Я могу делать это, чтобы… — Томлинсон прочистил горло. — Я хочу продолжить делать… это. Я просто обеспокоен, потому что постоянно думаю об этом.

— Думаешь о чем? — в его голосе звучали нотки надежды, что заставило шатена смутиться.

— Гарри, почему об этом так тяжело разговаривать? — тяжело вздохнул Томлинсон, вскидывая руки вверх, потому что он был Королевой Драмы, — Я имею в виду, я думаю о своей… ориентации.

— Ох, — разочарование наполнило воздух. Луи чувствовал это и был уверен, что и его сосед тоже. — Да, я тоже.

— Мне кажется, я бисексуал, — сказать это оказалось намного проще.

— Да, я тоже.

— Что случилось? — спросил Томлинсон, понимая, что со Стайлсом что-то не то.

— Ничего, давай спать.

Луи оставил этот разговор. Так или иначе, у него всегда было плохо с пониманием чувств. Когда Гарри наконец-то уснул, шатен тихо вылез из кровати и направился в душ.

***

— Так, Гарри, — сказала Барбара за столом во время ланча на следующий день, — кто та везучая леди?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Стайлс выглядел смущенным, а Томлинсон зажегся ревностью. Пусть горит в аду эта «везучая леди» кем бы она ни была.

— Я шла вчера возле твоей комнаты и слышала тебя и какую-то девушку…

— Что? — перебил шатен, не узнавая свой собственный голос.

— Ага, она кричала, что-то типа «О Господи, Гарри», — писклявый голос Барбары был смешным. И Луи бы посмеялся, если бы не был таким обеспокоенным.

— Это не правда, потому что единственный человек, с которым я был вчера в комнате, был Лу… — Стайлс остановил себя, так как до них дошло.

— Извините меня, — Томлинсон встал красным, как помидор, и начал убегать.

— Луи, подожди! — Гарри, ебанный Гарри конечно же побежал за ним. — Пожалуйста, остановись!

— Уходи, — шатен не мог пойти обратно, так как они уже пришли в общежитие, а кудрявый был прямо за ним.

— Милый, перестань, — его сосед подошел к нему и схватил за руку перед их комнатой.

— Не называй меня так здесь, — повернувшись, прошипел Томлинсон, оглядывая коридор, чтобы увидеть, был ли здесь кто-нибудь еще.

— Ты… ты плачешь? — недоуменно спросил кудрявый. — Иди ко мне.

— Нет, — шатен слабо запротестовал, отталкивая Стайлса. — Мы не должны делать это.

— Что? Я не могу обнять своего лучшего друга, когда он плачет? Что за дерьмо?

— Парни не делают такие вещи.

— Мы не обычные парни, и меня не ебут установленные правила общества, что парни должны делать, а что нет. Проехали, так почему ты плачешь?

— Меня просто застали врасплох, — сказал Луи не совсем правду. Он плачет по многим причинам.

— Ладно, — голос Гарри стал ниже, и парень знал, что случится дальше. — Что насчет того, чтобы узнать насколько могу я звучать по-девчачьи, мм?

***

Вылизывать Гарри теперь стало любимым занятием Луи. Он был таким милым и стеснительным. Может, даже более стеснительным, чем шатен в свой первый раз. А может и нет. Но тем не менее, Томлинсон должен был шептать ему ласковые слова, чтобы он смог расслабиться, развести ноги и показать ему все. И, как Луи представлял, Гарри был красивым.

Его отверстие было нежно-розовым и слегка пульсирующим в ожидании. На вкус он был, как лаванда (мыло, которое он использовал), секс и мускус. Но больше всего Луи нравилось, когда он делал римминг, что Гарри становился невероятно податливым. Он будто превратился в желе. Кроме случайных касаний рук и подергиваний ног, Стайлс не двигался много, не насаживался на язык Томлинсона, как делал это он. Эта мысль немного смутила его, но он быстро откинул ее.

Что касается звуков, его сосед тихо скулил и шептал разные ругательства. И он вспотел, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы красивое лицо покраснело, а волосы стали еще кудрявее. В общем, Гарри был милым.


	6. 2.2

— Я собираюсь нарисовать тебе еще один эскиз, — сказал Зейн, когда они сидели в его комнате, ни о чем не волнуясь. Все остальные были на работе в кафе, кроме них, так что они проводили свободное время в обществе друг друга.

— Мило. Нарисуй мне крутые сиськи, — Луи не был уверен, что он только что сказал. Это вырвалось само по себе. Но от взгляда, которым наградил его Малик, хотелось упасть и смеяться. — Что? — спросил он. — Они классные.

— Конечно, мне нравится это скопление жира, — сухо ответил Зейн.

— Ты гей? — спросил Томлинсон неожиданно для себя. Хотя, он всегда задавался этим вопросом.

— Нет, — отрезал Зейн, давая понять, что это конец разговора. Он начал что-то быстро чертить и делать наброски, но Луи не понял намека.

— Тогда кто ты?

— Человек.

— Зейн.

Шатен не был уверен зачем ему это, почему он так пытается узнать эту информацию, но он жаждал этого так сильно, что ничто не могло его остановить.

— Я бисексуал, — брюнет оторвал взгляд от рисунка, смотря на него. — Но отдаю предпочтение парням.

— Как это… Я думаю, что бисексуальность значит равенство.

— Смотри, Луи, — вздохнул он; его нога качалась в воздухе, потому что он сидел на верхней кровати, — ориентация — это не черное и белое. Фактически, это серое. Тебе не нужно определять меня в какую-то категорию. Даже если вы с Гарри трахаетесь, это не значит, что ты гей или даже бисексуал.

— Ох, я не…

— У тебя есть только одна жизнь, Лу. Не проводи ее, думая о таких тривиальных вещах. Просто чувствуй. Просто расслабься и наслаждайся.

После этого он и Зейн не говорили на такие темы. Они включили один из фильмов Адама Сэндлера для фона, но не слишком обращали внимания на него. Вместо этого, Луи смотрел, как Зейн рисует мультяшную версию Найла; на этом рисунке у него были комично выпученные глаза, а он сам был похож на рисунок Барбары. Томлинсон так увлекся, смотря на магию Зейна, что не заметил, как прошло два часа.

— Выглядит, как полное дерьмо, — подписав рисунок, говорит Малик и откидывает эскиз в сторону. — Я не могу нарисовать это правильно.

— Ох, Зейн, ты наверное шутишь, потому что это лучший эскиз, который я видел в своей жизни, — Луи чувствовал злость из-за того, что его друг не видел, насколько он талантлив.

— Ладно, это не важно.

Парень спрыгнул с верхней койки и собрался выйти за дверь.

— Мне нужно в туалет. Лиам сказал, что позвонит, и если в это время меня все еще не будет, ты можешь ответить, я не хочу, чтобы он подумал, будто я игнорирую его.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Луи, думая о домашнем задании, которое он должен скоро сдать. Высшая математика — очень жестокая вещь, он едва тянет на В.

Как только Зейн ушел, завибрировал его телефон. Автоматически, Луи взял его в руку, готовясь ответить на звонок. Но это было сообщение. Томлинсон открыл его, намереваясь постебаться над Лиамом.

А затем он открыл текст и закричал. Пейн отправил фото своего гребанного члена. «Только что пришел с работы. Я так возбужден из-за тебя, детка». Святое дерьмо, нет, нет, нет. Боже, он хочет стереть это из своей памяти. Он только что увидел член Лиама.

Не удивительно, что Зейн хромает после того, как они занимаются сексом. Блять, он такой большой. Луи чувствовал себя странно. Но это не значит, что он возбуждается из-за Пейна, это будет чертовски странно. У него просто большой и твердый член. Томлинсон хочет, чтобы Гарри поскорее вернулся с работы, чтобы они повеселились в своей комнате.

Спустя некоторое время появился Зейн, насвистывая себе под нос мелодию. Но свит резко прекратился, когда Малик читает сообщения, не зная, что это видел и Луи. Даже если и знал, но промолчал. Он только покраснел, и шатен понял, что пора покинуть комнату, и он уже собрался попрощаться с Зейном, как услышал через дверь голоса Найла, Лиама и Гарри.

Луи не хотел смотреть на похотливый взгляд Лиама, поэтому встретился с глазами Стайлса. Несколько мгновений они просто пялились друг на друга, и это было похоже на один из моментов с сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму» о телепатических разговорах. Или нет, потому что, вместо того, чтобы уйти в их комнату, Гарри плюхнулся на койку Найла, выпуская измученный вздох.

— Работа — просто дерьмо сегодня, — сказал Найл уставшим голосом, протягивая руку к мини-холодильнику, чтобы взять энергетический напиток.

— Все до одного официанты были заняты, — добавляет Стайлс, запуская пальцы в грязные кудрявые волосы. «Это все еще горячо», — подумал Луи.

Лиам не говорил много. Он и Зейн перебывали в своем маленьком мирке, и Томлинсон старался не думать о сексуальном напряжении между ними.

— Хазза, — сказал неожиданно шатен, — я ухожу, ты идешь?

— Да, конечно.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь.

— Я устал.

— Ага, конечно, — дразнящее сказал Найл, поглядывая на них, играя бровями, и открыл ноутбук. — Кому-то сегодня вечером будет приятно.

— Никто ничем не будет заниматься сегодня, — ответил Луи.

— Хочу тебе сказать, что…

— Пока! — громко крикнул Томлинсон, перебивая Хорана.

Как только они вернулись в свою комнату, стало очевидным, насколько Гарри устал. Он ходил еще медленнее, чем обычно. Это было мило.

Как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, Луи прыгнул на Гарри. Он подтолкнул его на нижнюю койку, садясь на его бедра.

— Луи, — начал Стайлс, прерывая трение между ними.

— Вот так? — Он чему-то улыбался. Шатен не был уверенным, что он сделал такого, но уголки губ кудрявого парня немного приподнялись. И, Луи, конечно, нагнулся и атаковал чужой рот. Он ни о чем не жалеет.

— Лу, — попытался Гарри снова, толкая руками в чужую грудь.

— Мм? — его губы целовали шею Стайлса, расстояние между ними постепенно сокращалось.

— Я не в настроении.

— Что? — Это серьезно? Что?

— Просто давай не сегодня, ладно?

Луи не мог остановить изменение своей мимики лица. Он сделал что-нибудь не так? Он был слишком настойчивым? Или это из-за того, что у него маленький член? Или это из-за, о Господи, другого парня? Или даже еще хуже: Гарри понял, что он натурал?

— Это не… Я просто устал.

— Ох, — он пытался сделать непринужденный голос, действительно пытался. К сожалению, Луи не может обмануть Гарри. Это было одновременно и даром, и проклятьем. Он неуверенно и неуклюже сполз с чужих коленей. Ему никогда не отказывали таким способом. Сомнения и неуверенность сковали его тело.

— Лу, — мягкая, нежная рука скользнула по его щеке, — клянусь, это не из-за тебя. Я действительно устал. Работа была…

— Зверской, знаю, — сказал он быстро, желая побыстрее это закончить; он чувствовал уязвимость.

— Иди сюда.

Луи позволил себе упасть в руки Гарри, лицом утыкаясь в шею. Они оба молчали некоторое время, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Стайлс начал засыпать. Но Томлинсон не был уставшим, так что начал говорить.

— Однажды я не добежал до туалета, — прозвучал голос темной комнате. К счастью, Стайлс выключил свет в комнате. Когда он был ребенком, ему всегда попадало за то, что он забывал выключить свет и спал с ним.

— Блять, реально? — рассмеялся Гарри, и Луи почувствовал вибрацию из его груди. И это заставило низ живота скрутиться.

— Ага, мне было вроде тринадцать, и я играл с друзьями в парке. Мне нужно было сделать это, но я знал, что не успею добежать к дому. Так что я снял свои трусы и просто сделал это.

— Это отвратительно.

— Эй, — протестовал старший, улыбаясь в чужую шею, — я никому не говорил этого до тебя, а ты взял и все испортил.

— Я почти физически сдерживаюсь от шуточек, так что это показывает, насколько я благодарен, что ты рассказал мне. Это много значит для меня.

— Да, знаешь, — пожал плечами Луи, — ты много значишь для меня.

***

Три дня спустя к Гарри позвонили.

Луи был на паре адски скучной истории, когда ему пришло сообщение.

«Ты нужен мне.»

Это все, что там было. Томлинсон понимал, что это серьезно, потому что Стайлс никогда не писал ему подобного.

«Что случилось?» — отправил он в ответ, начиная собираться. Он ненавидел эту пару (как и все пары, которые не были связаны с его основным предметом), так что он просто вышел из класса.

«Пожалуйста, просто приди. Я возле библиотеки.»

«Уже в пути.»

Парень ненавидел бегать, ненавидел заниматься упражнениями, — поэтому у него такой ужасный живот, — но он бежал в библиотеку. Но это не имело значения, все, о чем он мог думать — это то, что Гарри нуждался в нем.

Когда Луи прибежал, скорее всего, семь минут спустя, Гарри сидел на ступеньках, прижав колени к груди.

— Гарри! — позвал Томлинсон, ускоряясь, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними.

Стайлс сразу же поднялся и обнял его.

— Луи, п-прости меня, — он плакал, это было очевидно. — Я-я…

— Милый, — прохрипел старший, чувствуя, как сердце сдавливало при виде рыданий, — не извиняйся, за что бы ты не просил прощения. Все в порядке. Ты в порядке.

Люди смотрели на них, но это не имело значения. Луи лишь крепче сжал Гарри, пытаясь защитить. Влажное лицо утыкалось Томлинсону в шею, а дрожащие губы щекотали ключицу.

— Я хочу… мы можем пойти в комнату? — прошептал младший, что-то в его голосе было не так.

— Да, пойдем, sweetheart.

Луи обнимал Гарри весь путь к общежитию. Он понятия не имел, что происходит и как помочь Гарри. Все, что он знал — это то, что он сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы успокоить Стайлса.

Они упали на кровать Гарри, по-прежнему держась друг за друга. Наконец дыхание Стайлса восстановилось, оно не было таким тяжелым; он почти уснул. Но Луи больше не мог сдерживать жгучее любопытство.

— Ты хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? — его тон был мягким и вежливым, что очень редко для Томлинсона.

— Я был в библиотеке, когда Джемма позвонила мне. Она получила работу.

— Ох, это же отлично… правда? — Луи не понимал причину слез.

— В Японии, — и затем Гарри разревелся снова, крепко сжимая бока старшего, вероятно, останутся синяки. — Она уезжает на следующей неделе, и я… Я не смогу встретиться с ней перед тем, как она уедет.

— Хазза, — Томлинсон поцеловал пару кудряшек, надеясь, что сможет успокоить младшего, — мне жаль, сладкий. Это ведь не значит, что ты даже не хочешь с ней встретиться.

— Я знаю, просто она моя старшая сестра, и я не могу представить свою жизнь без нее, — он был таким несчастным, что Луи было почти больно.

— Знаю, милый, — ворковал Томлинсон, слегка потянув на кудряшки, пока чужая голова не поднялась. Как только их глаза встретились, Луи мягко поцеловал его, — все будет хорошо, общею. Все наладиться.

— Отвлеки меня, — ответил Гарри. Это заставило старшего остолбенеть.

— Что?

— Заставь меня забыть, пожалуйста, — мольба в голосе Стайлса заставила его член дернуться.

— К-как? — Луи, конечно, понял о чем он, но он не хочет сделать что-то ужасное, например сжать член Гарри, а потом получить отказ снова. Нет, ему нужно, что Гарри сам это сказал.

Стайлс схватил его пальцы и оставил на них поцелуи. Он смотрел на Луи большими, широко распахнутыми глазами, и его невинность была такой грязной.

— Гарри, — выдохнул он, не уступая, — скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

— Я хочу твои пальцы… внутри меня.

— Блять, — Луи не хотел говорить это вслух. Гарри принял это за отказ.

— Прости, не бери в голову. Я слишком ждал этого. Забудь. Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе?

— Нет, Гарри. Я смогу это сделать. Мы сможем это сделать. Это не отказ. У тебя есть все, что нужно?

— Есть ли у меня лубрикант? — Стайлс рассмеялся, потому что они оба были такими взволнованными, и поцеловал чужой нос. Луи неподвижно наблюдал, как Гарри встал с кровати и пошел к ящику. — Ты бы разделся.

Секунда, и Луи начал раздеваться. Он нервничал. Томлинсон никогда никого не трахал пальцами, не считая неуклюжих попыток с собой в душе, но это не считается, потому что он никогда не доходил до конца. Так что да, Луи пиздец как волновался. Он чувствовал, как дрожь из-за волнения бежала по нему, когда наблюдал, как Гарри снимает с себя черные узкие джинсы.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это с собой? — спросил Томлинсон, не задумываясь, тут же жалея об этом. Он хлопнул рукой по рту, пряча лицо. — Блять, прости, это было слишком. Ты не должен…

— Постоянно, — ответил Гарри, краснея до кончиков ушей. — Когда ты уходил на лекции. Или, иногда, когда ты уходил в душ, после того, как мы…

Шатен проигнорировал укол вины и встал с кровати.

— Боже, ты такой горячий, Стайлс. Как ты хочешь сделать это?

— Я, эм, думаю, что могу стать на колени. С задницей к верху. Ну, понимаешь, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Даже если подушка неудобная, это будет странно, и вообще все будет странным, особенно те звуки, которые я начну издавать, когда ты вставишь свои пальцы в мой зад. Просто я никогда не вставлял их полностью, лишь чуть-чуть. Так, эм, какой был вопрос?

В желудке Луи мягко потянуло, и он хотел хотел сказать Гарри, что он его лучший друг и любит его, конечно же, как бро, друга и так далее. Но он воздержался. Вместо этого, парень взял лицо Гарри в руки и яростно его поцеловал.

Затем Луи развернул его и мягко толкнул на кровать. Он помог Стайлсу подняться на колени, и сам тоже сидел на них. Он должен был все взять под контроль, даже если не знал, что, черт возьми, делать. Когда Гарри делал ему римминг, все было по-другому. Это было похоже на минет. В первый раз он нервничал, когда дрочил, но он был более взволнованным, когда делал минет (который, как ему кажется, у него никогда не будет хорошим), потому что член Гарри был внутри него. Во рту. Плюс, по каким-то глупым причинам, в порно не показывают растяжку. Не то, чтобы Луи не знал, что делать, ведь название говорило все за себя, но он не знал как.

— Лу?

— Прости, — он немного успокоился, когда услышал голос Гарри, — я просто не имею гребанного понятия, что делаю здесь. У меня действительно не так много опыта.

— Я знаю, все нормально. Я не делал этого с кем-нибудь другим…

— Нет, я имею в виду, даже с… собой, — он был смущен. Блять, почему он просто не может быть сексуальным, доминирующем парнем, партнером, которого хочет Гарри?

— Луи, все в порядке, — Стайлс неудобно обернулся, сладко и утешительно целуя его. — Я могу говорить тебе, что делать, если хочешь.

— Это… да.

Томлинсон понял, что Гарри великолепный учитель, когда тот сказал ему смазать свои пальцы. Он точно знал, как нужно сказать это, что Луи не чувствовал себя глупым и неумелым. Они идеальны друг для друга. В сексе, конечно.

Парень медленно ввел один палец, и его член дернулся из-за реакции Гарри. У него никогда ничего не было, похожего на это. Он не мог даже описать это. Кроме того, что это было хорошо, это было ослепительно хорошо. Луи забыл об осторожности из-за тесноты и гладкости стенок. Гарри, похоже, не возражал, хотя, он был настолько расслаблен, что Томлинсон даже немного позавидовал ему. Он знал, если бы они поменялись местами, он бы постоянно сжимался.

«Чертов Луи», — крикнул он на себя. Ему нужно перестать быть таким перегруженным и начать помогать Гарри чувствовать себя хорошо. Простата, да, ему нужно найти простату Стайлса, и затем все будет хорошо.

Он начал делать круговые движения пальцем, одновременно делая ими толчки. Луи не был уверен, что нашел ее, пока Гарри громко не застонал (что заставило его член дернуться). Но Луи был намного громче него.

— Бля-ять, — начал хныкать Стайлс, толкаясь назад на палец Луи, — сделай это, покрути им… да-а.

— Нашел, — он не хотел говорить это вслух, но, черт возьми, он был горд собой. Гарри было приятно, и ему было хорошо от осознания, что он доставляет соседу удовольствие. Не кто-нибудь другой, а он. — Здесь, малыш?

— Да, Луи, Луи, пожалуйста, — бормотал он, подмахивая задом, и громко стонал. Ребята, которые жили по соседству будут жаловаться, это ведь неизбежно. — Вставь еще один, пожалуйста, еще один.

Вероятно, Томлинсон вылил немного больше смазки, чем нужно было, но он начал кружить двумя пальцами вокруг дырочки Гарри. Стайлс так сильно сжимался вокруг его пальца, так что он не уверен насчет двух. Он никогда, никогда не простит себе, если сделает больно Гарри.

— Давай же, — заскулил младший, вертя своей маленькой задницей, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы.

— Он-ни войдут? Ты такой тесный.

— Поверь, — Гарри посмотрел на него развратным взглядом, — они войдут.

Несмотря на ответ, Луи был медленным. В основном, толкался Стайлс, потому что Томлинсон был слишком напуган тем, что два пальца навредят парню. Так что Гарри завел руку назад и схватил чужое запястье, удерживая его на месте, и снова насадился на пальцы.

— Да, — вздохнул младший, будто с облегчением. А может это оно и было. Может чужие пальцы в заднице вызывали приятные чувства, не только неловкость и неудобство.

Луи скрутил пальцы, понимая, насколько Гарри любит, когда касаются его простаты. Мгновение, и Стайлс начал подмахивать бедрами, выпуская такой громкий стон, который Томлинсон еще не слышал за все время проведенного вместе. Старший был твердым как камень. Он никогда не видел такого Гарри, и это было чертовски сексуально. Вырывающиеся всхлипы при каждом толчке, тонкий слой пота на спине, румянец на щеках и красные кончики ушей, которые были почти спрятаны за копной кудряшек — все это почти сводило с ума Луи.

Видимо, они действительно были на одной волне, так как одновременно сжали свои члены. Луи знал, что Гарри очень близко: его тяжелые яйца поджались, головка члена была почти пурпурного цвета, а постель была испачкана предэякулятом. Старший был даже ближе. Все, что потребовалось, это стянуть с себя трусы, задевая тканью член, и он кончил. Луи немного сбился с темпа, потому что удивительной силы оргазм накрыл его, а когда он пришел в себя, Гарри все еще держался. Он яростно надрачивал член, одновременно насаживаясь на чужие пальцы, и отчаянно скулил. Луи уделил особое внимание его простате, а затем Гарри хрипло и низко застонал, кончая.

— Прости, — тихо шепнул Томлинсон, как только они легли на кровать старшего. До обеда было еще далеко, но они все равно собирались немного вздремнуть.

— За что? — младший почти уснул на чужой груди. В конечном итоге, он начнет пускать на него слюни, но Луи плевать.

— Я не хорош… в сексе, — признался он, напрягаясь. — У меня маленький член, я не могу нормально сделать тебе минет, а сегодня я был настолько сосредоточен на своем собственном… оргазме, что почти забыл помочь тебе. А это то, что я должен делать в первую очередь. Я дерьмовый человек.

— Луи Томлинсон, — Гарри сел, чтобы посмотреть в чужие голубые глаза. Боже, он такой красивый, когда уставший, — Твой член — отличный, более, чем отличный. Мне он нравится, потому что он твой, и я не собираюсь ничего менять. И, милый, прекрати переживать о минете, если ты не можешь этого сделать — значит ты не можешь этого сделать. Наверняка, есть что-то, чего я не смогу сделать. Я просто рад, что ты честен со мной в таких вещах. И, блять, практически невозможно кончить одновременно. Я бы кончил раньше, если бы мы поменялись местами.

Луи слегка вздрогнул, представляя, что было бы, если бы они действительно поменялись местами.

— Думаю, у тебя есть некоторые комплексы в этом, — продолжил Гарри, ложась обратно на грудь Томлинсона. — Когда-нибудь, я преподам тебе урок. Запомни мои слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая часть — последняя.


	7. 2.3

Следующая неделя была тяжелой для них. Луи был занят, заботясь о Гарри, пытаясь запомнить лекции, и приходить на работу вовремя; это было просто безумие. Стайлс переживал тяжелое время из-за расставания с сестрой, и Томлинсон понимал, что это его работа — поддерживать младшего парня. Хотя, это неправильно звучит, потому что фактически его работа в кафе. Забота о Гарри стоит порядком выше, чем забота о самом себе. Так что каждую ночь, когда его сон прерывался тихими рыданиями и ощущением чего-то мокрого на футболке, Луи крепко обнимал Гарри и шептал какое-то глупое дерьмо, типа: «Когда я первый раз встретил тебя, ты плакал, и я хотел обнять тебя тогда». Или «Это прозвучит… Я не знаю, но, когда ты плачешь, твой цвет глаз становиться зеленее, и я могу смотреть в них вечность». Он чувствовал себя хорошо. По правде говоря, он всегда чувствовал себя хорошо вместе с Гарри, но он чувствовал себя еще лучше, когда понимал, что поддерживает Стайлса, не давая ему страдать в одиночку.

День, когда Джемма уехала, был самым тяжелым. Младший отказывался вставать с кровати. В конечном итоге, Луи пошел в любимую пекарню Гарри и купил ему любимые пирожные. Он не пошел на лекции, а остался с ним, и они смотрели фильмы Netflix весь день, завернувшись в одеяла, на одном из которых оказалось пятно спермы. И Луи пришлось прогуглить, как вывести его, потому что, если Найл увидит, он не даст им спокойно жить. Они заказали пиццу, бросали сосиски в друг друга, сплетничали об отношениях Лиама и Зейна и смеялись над Найлом, на которого накричала его мама, когда приехала к нему (он долгое время не стирал белье). А затем все, конечно же, закончилось щекоткой.

— Не надо! Не надо! — закричал Луи, чувствуя, как болят живот и щеки от смеха.

— Скажи это! — потребовал Гарри, сверкая зелеными глазами, из-за чего Луи чуть не задохнулся.

— Никогда! — крикнул он и был снова атакован. — Ладно, ладно, ты выиграл.

— Ты все еще не сказал этого.

— Аргх, Гарри, серьезно? Ты действительно хочешь заставить меня сказать это?

— Ладно, ты не должен. А я просто продолжу щекотать тебя, — этот придурок был невыносим, но он — симпатичный придурок.

— Нет! — Луи драматично вздохнул. — У тебя вкус в одежде лучше, чем у меня.

— И?

— И я плакал над Дневником Памяти.

— Ну вот. Это было так тяжело? — Стайлс улыбался так ярко, что мог ослепить улыбкой весь мир.

— Даже, если это не совсем правда, — прошептал Луи, ухмыляясь.

— И что же это? — похоже, озорные огоньки в зеленых глаза снова вернулись.

— Ничего, ничего!

— Так я и думал, — и затем Гарри нагнулся и поцеловал Луи. Не было похоже, что договоренность «друзья с привилегиями» работала должным образом. Томлинсон начал задаваться вопросом, беспокоится ли он об этом. — Знаешь, — сказал Гарри, когда отстранился, — твои глаза такие красивые сейчас. Я хочу сделать фотографию, не шевелись.

Стайлс сел на колени, схватив телефон. Луи хотел показать Гарри, что жизнь — не малина и начал постоянно крутиться просто потому, что младший сказал ему не делать этого. Но он успокоился до того, как Стайлс навел на него камеру. Томлинсон широко улыбнулся просто потому, что знал — Гарри сделает это счастливее.

— Прекрасный, — прошептал младший, опуская телефон.

— Я лю… Мне нравится твой телефон, — блять, блять, _блять_! Он чуть не сказал это.

— Эм, спасибо? — быстро пробормотал Гарри. И затем стало так неловко, поэтому Луи пошел в душ.

***

Через пару дней он, Найл и Лиам сидели на чердаке одного из зданий кампуса. Они не должны быть там. И они, конечно же, не должны были пить бутылку Crown Royal. Хотя, они не были очень пьяными, но достаточно, чтобы расслабиться.

— Я вас пиздецки ненавижу, парни, — сказал Найл и сделал щедрый глоток. Луи только хмыкнул, а Лиам по-настоящему обиделся. — Вы можете трахаться месяцами напролет. А у меня выпадает неделя.

— О Господи, Найл, серьезно? — Пейн игриво закатил глаза. — В конце концов, она может забеременеть, и…

— Что за херня? Друг, это не очень хорошо, — перебивает Хоран.

— Ну, не сейчас, нет. Но я жду того дня, когда Зейн захочет наших детей.

— Идиоты. Мои лучший друзья — идиоты, — бормочет с любовью Луи.

— Мои родители все еще любят меня, идиота, — добавил Лиам, и они рассмеялись.

— Говоря о родителях, — Найл вздохнул, а его смех прекратился, — ко мне скоро приезжает отец, чтобы помочь забрать ненужные вещи домой.

— Вау, — говорит тихо Луи, чувствуя боль, что не может помочь другу.

— Знаю, учебный год почти закончился, — он грустно пропускал свои пальцы сквозь выкрашенные белые волосы, — и, честно говоря, я жду не дождусь, когда увижу своего отца. Я бешено скучаю по нему. Он присылает мне отсчет до того дня, пока мы не увидимся…

— Не мог бы ты, — Луи не планировал перебивать Найла, так что он сам себе удивился, когда начал говорить, — не мог бы ты не говорить об отце?

— Что-то не так в разговорах об отцах? — Лиам выглядел таким невинным. Было очевидно, что у него не было семейных проблем, по крайней мере, не таких, как у Томлинсона.

— Лучше пропустить их, Луи не хорош в чувствах, — он знал, что Найл не хотел сделать ему больно, но было все равно обидно. Похуй, он знаток в чувствах. Вообще, он мог бы рассказать им историю своей жизни. Чувства и прочее дерьмо.

— Он ушел после того, как только научился ходить, мой настоящий отец. Моя мама рассказывала, чтобы обычно я бегал к двери и кричал на него, спрашивая, где он был. Это жалко…

— Нет, это не…

— В любом случае, через пару лет она встретила Марка Томлинсона. Он мужчина, которого я мог назвать отцом. Я даже взял его фамилию. А сейчас, когда я оглядываюсь назад, вижу, что этот брак был токсичным. Они провели несколько лет, живя отдельно, и, наконец, в прошлом году развелись. Они ненавидели друг друга, папа… Марк даже не мог прийти к нам из-за мамы. Она говорила мне, что он приходил повидать девочек, но я не видел его, — Луи сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть и успокоиться. — А потом и до сегодняшнего дня появился новый парень, Дэниел, и он хороший. Но я пиздец как ненавижу его. Я не знаю, это немного жестоко по отношению к нему. Он разговаривает со мной, будто мы бизнес-партнеры, а не как с новым сыном. Но он идеально играет свою роль перед девочками, и я не знаю почему. Это не значит, что я не благодарен ему, что он пытается быть отцом моим сестрам, просто… Иногда я думаю, со мной что-то не так? Парни не… они не остаются в моей жизни, и я так боюсь… того, что может случиться, если я влюблюсь.

Луи не помнил, когда начал плакать, но к тому времени, когда он закончил рассказ, Найл и Лиам, плача, обнимали его. Томлинсон должен был понять это еще давно, но сейчас ему стукнула мысль, что они — его лучшие друзья на всю жизнь.

***

Работа просто изнурительна. Луи бегал, как курица с отрубленной головой, пытаясь забирать грязную посуду и одновременно поддерживать связь с Лиамом и Зейном, чтобы знать, что все шло по плану. Наконец, они все сделали. Ровно в семь они закрыли дверь, облегченно выдыхая.

— Я хочу отлить! — крикнул он боссу и пошел в туалет.

— Лу! — Гарри и Найл шли с какими-то старшекурсниками, Натаном и Ником, кажется, и громко смеялись.

— Привет, Хаз, — Луи светился, будто сегодня было четвертое июля¹. — Я бы хотел поболтать, но мне действительно нужно отлить.

— Мне тоже.

Когда они зашли в туалет, Томлинсон чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, когда Стайлс затолкал их в одну из кабинок.

— Гарри, что за…

Младший пригвоздил его к стене, становясь на колени.

— Я собираюсь отсосать тебе.

— П-подожди. Мне действительно нужно…

— Тогда сделай это, — он смотрел на него темным, сексуальным взглядом из-за которого сердце Луи чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

— Эм, я не совсем люблю подобные кинки, я имею в виду, мы же недавно только начали заниматься этим и…

— Иисусе, я не имел это в виду. Сходи в туалет, а затем я отсосу тебе. У нас всегда такой неловкий секс, не так ли?

Покрасневший и смущенный Луи повернулся, чтобы сделать свои дела. Он уже начал твердеть, блять, что они делали? Это общественный туалет, и он был на работе, черт возьми! Так или иначе, эти мысли заставили член дернутся.

Он осторожно все сделал, чтобы не было никаких казусов, когда Гарри будет ему отсасывать. Возможно, он немного увлекся.

— Эй, оставь что-нибудь для меня, — Стайлс надул губы. — Я думал об этом с тех пор, как увидел тебя сегодня, прекращай.

— Ладно, ладно, — Луи убрал руку, и беспокойство охватило его. — Подожди, ты уверен, ведь я только что пописал.

— Просто иди сюда.

Гарри нежно поцеловал головку, будто целовал в губы. Из-за этого его колени почти не держали его. Луи едва сдерживал себя, когда Стайлс взял в рот его член, он думал, что тот подавится. Но у младшего не было рвотного рефлекса, и он просто продолжал, забирая остатки здравого смысла у Луи, когда начал облизывать член.

— Боже, ты… ты идеален. Во всем, — пробормотал Томлинсон, задыхаясь, он не контролировал то, что говорил. Слова сами вылетали из его рта, но он точно был уверен в каждом слове, которое сказал.

— Я собираюсь кончить, Боже, Гарри, мне нужно кончить, — его колени тряслись, все его тело, казалось, горело в огне потребностей и эмоций.

Стайлс выпустил чужой член достаточно, чтобы посмотреть прямо в его глаза и сказать:

— Кончи в мой рот.

И Гарри начал сосать его член, будто его жизнь зависела от этого, и Луи кончил. Его член пульсировал в чужом рту, и младший проглотил все, будто это было лучшее, что он пробовал в своей жизни. Гарри Стайлс хочет убить его. Луи этого не выдержит.

Гарри поднялся, вытирая рот, и быстро чмокнул его в губы.

— Увидимся позже, малыш, — и ушел.

Луи стоял ошеломленный. Он сполз по стене, сидя на полу несколько минут, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Это была самый горячий случай, который произошел в его жизни. Что-то типа эротической фантазии.

— Ты там упал, что ли? — спросил Лиам, когда Луи собрал все силы и пришел обратно.

— Что-то типа этого, — он выглядел рассеянным, даже не отрицая ничего. Парень никак не мог вернуться в реальность.

— О Боже, вы трахались в туалете? — шепотом кричал Зейн.

— Нет, они не делали этого, Луи бы никогда… — Лиам, такой сладкий мальчик. — Вы делали это! Ты — маленькая шлюшка!

— Эй, я не шлюха, — он знал, что Лиам не говорил этого, чтобы оскорбить его, но он все же должен был отрицать это. — Ладно, может я шлюха Гарри.

— Прекратите. Нет и нет, — Зейн поднял руки и сделал рвотные звуки.

— Ну, чтобы все было справедливо, нам с тобой нужно пойти в туалет, да? — Лиам начал подходить к Зейну, как к жертве.

— Возвращайтесь к работе, похотливые животные! — крикнул босс из кухни, громко смеясь, и его смех усилился, когда он увидел офигевший взгляд Луи.

***

— Моя мама передает «привет», — пробормотал Гарри, листая сообщения в то время, как они обнимались, смотря какое-то юмористическое дерьмо на котором настоял Луи. Фильм был совсем не смешным, но Гарри делал вид, что это не так.

— _Привет, мам!_ — крикнул старший без причины.

— Знаешь, нам нужно начинать над чем-то работать. Скоро конец учебного года, а я еще не готов к тестам.

— Или, — Луи взглянул на него, краснея, — мы можем заняться чем-нибудь другим.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты ценишь меня только из-за моего тела, — надулся Гарри, небрежно бросая телефон на кровать, поворачиваясь к старшему.

— Ну, это только плюс ко всему.

— Откройте дверь, чертовы дрочилы! — Найл ворвался в их комнату, будто в свою. — Нет, я не позволю вам провести еще одни выходные, трахая друг друга. Некоторые из нас хотели бы позависать с вами. Некоторые — это я. Я хочу повеселиться с вами. Да ладно вам, у меня есть виски Джемесон.

Вот так он оказался в совершенно незнакомом ему доме, попивая напиток, который ему всунул Хоран. Он был чертовски пьяным. Гарри перешел к более освежающей части вечеринки, наверняка покуривая где-то с Зейном травку. Лиам вернулся в общежитие, будучи хорошим студентом.

— Знаешь, — Толминсон висел на каком-то парне, — ты удобный.

— Не такой, как ты, детка, — сказал парень, он был значительно меньше пьян, чем Луи. — Потанцуем, мм?

— Ха-ха-ха, танцы Гарри лучшие, ты знал? Ему нравится… ему нравится, когда. Найл! Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Луи, шатаясь.

— Я забираю тебя от Стремных Штанишек перед тем, как ты можешь в что-то влипнуть, например, изменить Гарри, — Хоран взял на себя большую часть веса Луи, помогая дойти до дивана.

— Он не стремный, он удобный, — он указал пальцем в лицо друга. — Найл, мне нравится парни.

— Да, ты…

— Мне нравится парни, Найл!

— Ага, вот, выпей воды…

— _Парни такие охуенные!_

— Ты чертовски пьян, друг, — рассмеялся Найл, расплескав воду, которую подавал Луи. — Тебе нужно протрезветь или я вырублю тебя.

— Не-ет, — проскулил Толминсон, пытаясь встать с вонючего дивана. — Помоги дойти к Гарри.

Найл был рад, что Гарри сможет помочь Луи, так что помог последнему дойти до Стайлса.

— Малы-ы..! — Луи врезался прямо в Гарри, который сидел на каком-то мешке с фасолью.

Вся комната была туманной, когда они пытались пройти через нее.

Зейн рассмеялся, когда Луи эффектно вошел. Однако, он зарядил коленом прямо в яйца Гарри, так что младший не был так рад.

В комнате было прохладно, кроме Луи. Он был возбужден. Томлинсон мог бы позволить делать Стайлсу все, что угодно в этот момент. Действительно все. Комната немного закружилась из-за возбуждения. Или может из-за алкоголя. Может, он не должен был позволить Найлу смешать напитки. Чертовы ирландцы и их способность не пьянеть.

— Милый, перестань, зде… — Гарри пытался остановить Луи и его желание трахаться. — Люди. Мы в публичном месте.

— Это не остановило тебя в туалете в тот день, — пробормотал Томлинсон, закрыв глаза, и начал оставлять засосы на чужой шее.

— Луи, нет, — настоял Гарри, отталкивая парня. — Ты будешь жалеть об этом утром, могу поспорить.

— Никаких сожалений, если это касается тебя, Гарри. Никогда, — кажется, лицо Стайлса от этого смягчилось. Луи не мог полностью сконцентрироваться на нем, потому что в глаза все двоилось. — Пойдем в ванную.

— Лу, мы не будет трахаться в…

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — старший знал, что с ним происходило. Это происходило с ним уже тысячу раз. Если бы он был не так пьян, он бы вытолкнул Гарри из ванной, но так как он был пьян настолько, что даже не мог стоять, это не было оптимальным вариантом.

Луи почти ничего не помнил после этого. Он помнил, как Гарри держал его при знакомстве с чужим туалетом, а затем вспомнил Лиама. И помнил свою постель в комнате общежития, засыпая.

— Все становится хуже, Ли, — было похоже на Найла.

— Знаю. Бедный парень, не видит, что происходит прямо на его глазах, — а это Лиам.

— Думаю, ему кажется, что все в порядке, он притворяется, что этого не произошло, — это был точно Зейн, его акцент ни с чем перепутать.

— Притворяется, что не произошло чего? — это Мистер-Красивые-Кудряшки.

Луи помнил, как еще с чего-то смеялся, а затем уснул.

***

— М-м-м, — простонал Томлисон, открывая глаза, а затем сразу же закрывая обратно.

— Утречка, спящая красавица.

— Не кричи, — начал жаловаться он, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Или это подушка Гарри. Он ничего не знает.

— Послушай, Лу. Я собираюсь в кафетерий. Спускайся, когда почувствуешь себя лучше.

— Подожди, ты зол на меня?

— Нет, — тихо вздохнул Гарри, играясь с одеялом Луи. — Ты просто ходячая катастрофа.

— Что это значит? — Томлинсон попытался сесть, но ничего не вышло.

— Думаю, ты знаешь. Увидимся позже.

Луи не нравилось, что он чувствовал. А затем осознание ударило его. Гарри был прав. Он — ходячая катастрофа. Ему нужно сделать тонну домашнего задания, и он даже не знает с чего начать, его вчера стошнило, он был в особых отношениях со своим лучшим другом, а также он не знает, как остановить растущие чувства к нему. И это все пугало его.

Луи просто сидел, не шевелясь. Это был первый раз, когда он позволил себе думать об этом. К него были чувства к Гарри. Блять, их никогда не должно было быть. Конечно же, Стайлс не чувствует того же. Гарри зол на него, потому что он не может сложить пазл и избавиться от чувств.

— Итак, — вслух сказал Луи сам себе, — операция по избавлению чувств началась.

***

Он был с Лиамом все эти дни, утверждая, что ему нужно сосредоточиться на учебе. Что было бы правдой, но это не правда. Взгляд Лиама отвлекал его. Он ненавидел этот взгляд.

— Луи, ты на этой странице уже час, — мягко сказал Пейн, и Луи хотелось плакать из-за этого тона. Было похоже, что Лиам знал, что он борется. Но нет, он не будет плакать, не будет. Нет. — Я здесь для тебя, ты же знаешь. Что бы это ни было.

Томлинсон закрыл сценарий и отложил его в сторону.

— Ничего такого.

— Это не нечего. Я же…

— Я — гей, — вот. Он сказал это. И без истерики. Блять. — Прости, прости, —он начал плакать, зарывая руками лицо.

— Эй, — Лиам встал со своей кровати и сел возле Луи на пол, обнимая его, — все нормально, Луи, не плачь.

— Я… я… — парень не мог успокоиться, чтобы закончить фразу.

— Посмотри на меня, серьезно, посмотри на меня, — Пейн терпеливо ждал, чувствуя влагу в собственных глазах. — Ты же знаешь, я и Зейн вместе. Я такой же голубой, как и небо. Перестань, ты же знаешь, что мы все любим тебя. И мы все знали о тебе и Гарри, ничего ведь не изменилось. Посмотри на меня, ничего не изменилось, хорошо?

— Я люблю тебя, Лиам, — прошептал старший, расслабляясь в чужих руках.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Луи.

На следующий день Луи и Зейн уехали. Он знал, что Лиам и Зейн поссорились, потому что последний взял Луи, чтобы покататься на ламборджини, которую ему подарили на День Рождения. Он даже позволил Томлинсону сесть за руль, что что-то ведь значит.

— Если ты разобьешь машину, я убью тебя во сне, — ворчал Малик, садясь на пассажирское сиденье.

— Спасибо, Зейни!

— И не называй меня «Зейни».

Это было охуительно. Она так плавно ехала, намного лучше того куска дерьма, что ему отдали, когда Дэниел купил маме новую машину.

— Так, — начал Луи, поворачивая машину, чтобы вернуться к общежитию, — что случилось между тобой и Лиамом?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Вы творите черт знает что, когда ссоритесь.

— Ты имеешь в виду то, что я позволил тебе вести машину? — Луи кивнул. — Это потому что вы с Гарри слишком напряженны. Я позволил Гарри покататься на ней вчера.

— Заткнись, ты позволил ему покататься раньше меня? — ныл Томлинсон, ударяя Зейна в плечо.

— Это единственное, что смогло отвлечь его от тебя.

И, черт, опять эти чувства. Это будет тяжелее, чем предполагал Луи.

***

— Не забывайте, что ваш план к финальному проекту должен быть у меня на столе на следующей неделе! Урок окончен.

Луи собрал свои вещи, планируя пойти в библиотеку, чтобы поработать над домашнем заданием и избегать Гарри. И этого определенно не должно было случиться.

— Что я сделал? — Стайлс сидел возле класса Томлинсона, ожидая его.

— Совершено ничего, — он был самой невинностью.

— Тогда почему ты меня избегаешь? — парень был таким настойчивым, что Луи пришлось отступить на шаг назад.

— Я… я не избегаю. Просто…

— «Занят домашним заданием», знаю. Ты был занят и до этого. Что насчет правды? — Гарри последовал за Луи, который вышел из здания.

— Это правда. Слушай, мне нужно в библиотеку…

— Нет! — Стайлс схватил его за руку, но его хватка была нежной, несмотря на злость. — Не уходи от меня. Ты рвешь со мной? С нами? Просто скажи мне. Не оставляй меня в неведении.

— Нет, я не порвал с тобой. Гарри, я гей. Слышишь?

— Милый, я знал, что ты гей. Я тоже…

— Ну тогда все закончено. Нам больше не нужно экспериментировать, потому что мы узнали свою ориентацию. Мне нужно идти, — и тогда Гарри отпустил его.

Следующая неделя была странной. У него и Гарри не были очень хорошие отметки. И у них был стресс. Официально наступила неделя экзаменов. Неделя перед концом. Неделя, и учебный год будет закончен. И он не сможет увидеть Гарри и других. Это было странно. Луи пришел к выводу, что скучает по нему. Это было странно, потому что они все еще виделись, но он все равно скучал по Гарри.

— Лу, пожалуйста, обними меня, — Стайлс казался расстроенным. Томлинсон не думал дважды. Он поднялся на чужую кровать и обнял его. Сначала было неловкое напряжение между ними. — Джемме нравится работа, она кажется такой счастливой.

— Мне жаль, Хазаа.

— Кажется, что все счастливы без меня, даже ты.

— Нет, — Луи забыл о том, что он пытался сделать в течении нескольких недель при виде слез Гарри, — я не счастлив.

Томлинсон вытер слезы, и они лежали, смотря друг на друга.

— Тогда что ты чувствуешь? — он был таким нежным, мягким, и Луи не мог больше делать это. Он не мог смотреть ему в глаза и притворятся, что все было в порядке.

— Страх, — признался Томлинсон.

— Чего? — блять, блять, он действительно начал дрожать под взглядом зеленых глаз.

— Того… — Луи сделал глубокий вздох, закрывая глаза, позволяя слезам выйти наружу. — Того, как мне будет больно, если ты уйдешь.

— Луи, — в голосе Стайлса было столько боли, что это почти разбило сердце старшего. Началось. Луи напрягся. Пришло время, когда Гарри разобьет ему сердце, — я знаю тебя только с августа, эти короткие месяцы я наблюдал за тобой. Единственного, который живет со мной в этих четырех стенах. Парень, которому отец причинил боль, парень, который ненавидит грозы и который имеет секретную зависимость от Шер, — парни рассмеялись, а затем Стайлс продолжил, — и я обещал, что никогда не оставлю тебя.

— Гарри, ты… ты заставляешь меня гореть, и я не могу остановить это. Боже, я просто не могу больше это контролировать. Я влюблен в тебя, я не могу… прости.

— Ты только что сказал, что влюблен в меня? — Стайлс немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него со слезами в глазах. Луи отвернулся, пожимая плечами. — Перестань, не закрывайся от меня снова. Не взводи стены вокруг себя без меня.

— Да, это так, — это был первый раз, когда старший был настолько уязвим, и он ненавидел и любил одновременно этот момент.

— Хорошо, — заявил младший, — потому что я был влюблен в тебя семь месяцев, ожидая, когда ты поймешь, что тоже влюблен в меня.

— Что? — Луи сомневался. Не может быть, чтобы его чувства оказались взаимными.

— Я люблю тебя, дурачок, — Гарри широко улыбнулся, показывая ямочки.

— Покажи мне свою любовь.

Дальше старший помнил чужие пальцы в своей заднице, которые искали простату. Видимо, ее было трудно найти. Все, о чем мог думать Томлинсон, это о статьях, в которых писалось, как же приятно стимулировать простату, и он не мог дождаться этого момента. Но даже без стимуляции железы ему было очень хорошо. Парень был уже готов почувствовать Гарри внутри себя.

— Я готов для тебя, — выдохнул Луи, отстраняясь от пальцев.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти до конца? Это твоя девственность, мы ведь говорили об этом.

— И твоя тоже, love. И, да, я готов. Я хочу тебя в себе прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Луи Томлинсон.

— Я люблю тебя тоже, Гарри Стайлс.

А затем Гарри толкнулся смазанным членом в растянутую девственную дырочку Луи.

— Это больно, — прошептал он.

— О Боже, — начал паниковать младший. — Я так… блять… мне так жаль. Хочешь остановиться? Что я могу сделать? Это должно быть для тебя приятным тоже, Луи, должно быть, иначе я буду ненавидеть себя всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

— Просто поцелуй меня. Не двигайся. Поцелуй меня и будь со мной, — глаза Томлинсона распахнулись, когда Гарри наклонился и обнял его. Затем, через пару секунд после объятий, он поцеловал его. Луи почувствовал себя глупым, потому что беспокоился о таких глупых вещах, как размер. Или факт, что он не может сделать Стайлсу минет, или как люди будут смотреть на него, зная, что он любит члены. Все это неважно. Единственное, что имело значение — это то, что он был с ним, его крепко обнимали, и это заставляло смириться с комплексами и принципами.

Старший невольно сжался, когда почувствовал укол удовольствия. Гарри простонал и начал извиняться. Луи на это лишь усмехнулся.

— Глупый, не извиняйся за то, что тебе хорошо во время секса.

— Про… блять, — Стайлс улыбнулся, его глаза так ярко сияли, что могли осветить весь мир.

— Обещай мне, — Луи ахнул, начиная двигать бедрами, — что будешь так смотреть на меня до конца нашей жизни.

Гарри сделал покачивание бедрами.

— Всегда.

После нескольких круговых движений, Луи немного отодвинулся и вдруг:

— Ах, о Боже, бля-ять, это, это так хорошо.

— Это звучит так чертовски горячо, Господи, я так скоро кончу, если ты продолжить так…

— Прости, — Луи хныкал, покусывая губы, чтобы сдержать вырывающиеся пошлые звуки.

— Нет, нет, нет, будь настолько громким, чтобы наши соседи все-таки пожалуются на нас. Не извиняйся за то, что тебе хорошо, разве не это ты мне сказал? Давай же, я хочу слышать тебя.

— Гарри, я не… я не могу, мне так приятно, — Луи впился пальцы в спину Гарри, не зная, что с собой делать. — Блять, да.

— Помнишь, когда ты был пьян, — сказал Стайлс сквозь зубы, он непрерывно толкался в старшего. — У тебя был мокрый сон о том, как я трахаю тебя. Мне казалось тогда, что ты очень громкий, но, блять, я рад, что был не прав.

И картинка того, как Томлинсон извивался и постанывал чужое имя во сне, пока Гарри лежал рядом и, наверняка, бешено дрочил, вынудила его кончить. Он так сильно сжал внутри чужой член, что младший не мог двигаться, пока он полностью не расслабился.

— Люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал Луи.

— Я люблю тебя тоже, — они оба счастливо хихикали, обжимаясь на кровати. — Может, я немного припозднился, но, Луи Томлинсон, ты будешь моим парнем?

— Немножечко припозднился, — старший глупо улыбнулся. — Конечно буду.

***

Все пятеро проводили последний день вместе перед летом, когда Зейн отвел Луи в сторону.

— Это я нарисовал для тебя. Дерьмово конечно, но ты знаешь.

Томлинсон посмотрел на него со слезами в глазах. Впервые он заметил, что Малик видит его таким, какой он есть. Он заметил, как тихий парень замечает другие вещи в людях. Все было сплетено вместе, окрашено в разные цвета, самые яркие цвета — это были лица пяти девочек, а самые темные — безликие лица мужчин, а в море зелени был парень, которого он встретил впервые на ориентационном курсе для первокурсников. Рисунок был идеальным.

— Спасибо, — он широко улыбнулся и обнял друга.

Лиам был в первой группе людей, которая уезжала. Он долго и сильно обнимал каждого из них.

— Эй, Ли! — позвал его Томлинсон, когда Пейн уже шел к машине родителей. Он повернулся к нему. — Как прощаются педики друг с другом?

Лиам улыбнулся и помахал рукой прежде, чем обернуться.

Затем уезжали Найл и Зейн. Хоран плакал так сильно, чем любой из них когда-либо видел.

— Ребята, я вас пиздец как люблю!

— Мы увидимся через три месяца, Найлер, — Гарри крепко его обнял.

— Но, — он всхлипнул, — я буду скучать по сумасшедшей пьяной заднице Луи и по тому, как ты фанючил по нему как двенадцатилетняя школьница.

— Подожди, они знали? — спросил Луи.

— Мы все, блять, знали. Я не знаю, как ты был в неведении, приятель, — пошутил Зейн, обнимая Луи и Гарри.

Они стояли на остановке, наблюдая, как уезжают Найл и Зейн.

— Отлично, — Томлинсон вздохнул, — ты готов увидеть Донкастер? — он улыбнулся.

— Что, если твоя семья возненавидит меня?

— О, заткнись, — старший слегка ударил его. — Они не будут ненавидеть тебя. Пошли загружать наши вещи.

— Здесь так пусто, — сказал Гарри, смотря на помещение, их вещи уже были упакованы. — Ты хочешь быть моим соседом в следующем году?

— Я хочу все, что связано с тобой и мной, в этой комнате.

— Ты странный, — рассмеялся Стайлс.

— Да, но ты любишь меня, — Луи подарил ему широкую улыбку.

— Да, — когда младший наклонился для поцелуя, его остановили.

— Подожди, — он вытащил их в коридор. — Я готов любить тебя вне этих четырех стен.

А затем он подошел ближе и публично поцеловал Стайлса. Ажиотаж, который он чувствовал, был прекрасным. Но взгляд Гарри еще лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Четвертое июля¹ — День Независимости США. Если честно, я не понимаю, каким боком здесь этот праздник, ведь парни живут в Британии, но, видимо, это — косяк автора (которая, судя по всему, американка).


End file.
